Terra's Arabian Nights
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: The world of Aladdin and KH combined! Terra plays our male lead, finding the mysterious lamp, and falling for the Princess Iris. Not your typical story with surprise ending! COMPLETE! TerraxOC
1. The Peddler's Introduction

**Hello again people! I have come back with awesome new story!**

**Due to the success of 'The Light of Notre Dame' i have come back with another disney classic, ALADDIN!**

**I appreciate the readers who... read... yeah, thank you.**

**Again, the plot of the story has been changed for my own selfishness. If you don't like it, I'm sorry it's not to your taste. The plot has a major rewrite and the characters are cast not as you think. It may seem confusing but if you don't like OCs running about then this might not be for you.**

**The OCs featured here are Surane (belonging to me) and Iris (belonging to Silver Magician of Chaos) ((I got permission to use her)).**

**List of Characters:**

**Aladdin: Terra  
>Jasmine: Iris<br>Genie: Surane  
>Jafar: Xehanort<br>Iago: Vanitas  
>Sultan: Eraqus<br>Abu: A shadow heartless  
>Peddler: Axel<strong>

**Ok, i think that's all for now... Disney owns the plot of Aladdin and owns Kingdom Hearts along with Square Enix.**

**Begin!**

* * *

><p>The winds whipped through the desert plains. A tumbleweed bounced on by. The peddler Axel rode on the back of his camel towards Agrabah. The city of mystery and many, many, many stories. It was a hotspot for rumors and rumored items. Thus, he could make a killing off of rumored items, whether they be cursed or fake. He came upon the city and sang.<p>

"I come from a land, from a faraway place, where caravan camels roam. Where it's flat and immense but the heat is intense, its barbaric, but hey, it's home. The wind is from the east and the sun's from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by. Hop on a carpet and fly to another Arabian night!"

The grand palace came into view. It was clearly hard to miss among the peasant homes. It stood a hundred times taller than any of them! Axel looked upon it all in wonder.

"Arabian Nights, like Arabian days, more often than not, are hotter than hot, in alot of good ways. Arabian Night, underneath the Arabian moon. A fool off his guard, will fall and fall hard, out there on the dunes."

Axel slid off his camel and quickly set up shop. It didn't take long for people to flock to his stand and see his wares. Among them was a mysterious lamp, shining in the light.

"Ah, Salaam my good people. Come closer all of you. Welcome to my humble store. I have wares from all over the world. Such as this coffemaker and the Dead Sea Tupperware!" he said, gesturing to the items respectively.

No one even flinched. Obviously, these items were no interest. The crowd started to move away until a little child picked up the lamp from his stand. Axel gasped dramatically and snatched the lamp from him.

"Little child! Don't you know what this is! You could be cursed!"

The crowd looked back at him with slight intrigue. The little child shivered in fear and Axel kneeled down to his level. There was a strange look in Axel's eyes.

"Don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance, it is on what the inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp. It changed the course of one man and one woman's life. Oh and a demon too!"

A slight murmur started in the crowd. Axel smiled at himself. Even though most of his items were useless junk, this one lamp was actually holding a good story.

"Gather around and sit upon your bottoms! I will begin to tell the tale. The tale begins at night, where a dark man waits for a dark purpose."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Xehanort thundered.<p>

"A thousand apologies, o' patient one..." said a sarcastic Zack.

These men were hanging around a desert in the middle of the night. It was far too hot to do this in the day, but hey, camel rentals were cheaper at night. Vanitas stood next to Xehanort's camel, holding it in place. He and his master glared at Zack.

"Do you have it?" the old man grumbled.

"Had to slit a few throats, but I got it." Zack smiled, holding up half a medallion in the shape of the Heartless symbol. "But first, I want my treasure."

In amazing speed, Vanitas snatched the half of the medallion and handed it to his Master. Xehanort grinned, producing the other half of the medallion. He put both pieces together. With a blinding light, the medallion made the sand underneath their feet glow in an odd green color. The green sand stretched across the desert and lead in a winding path to the horizon.

"Follow that path, the treasure awaits." Xehanort laughed.

The camels galloped into the night. Since Vanitas had no camel, he ran alongside them. It was a good few miles out into the desert before the glowing sand finally stopped. Vanitas fell over from exhaustion.

"Don't mind me, I'll just die here."

The other two already accomplished that. He was completely ignored as the medallion flew out of Xehanort's hand and buried itself in the sand. Zack flew off his camel and frantically searched the sand for it. Xehanort kept his distance, for good reason.

Suddenly, a massive form came out of the sand. It molded itself into a tiger's head, with glowing purple eyes and a mouth to swallow the ocean. Zack ran back to their small group and looked upon the massive figure.

"The Cave of Wonders." Xehanort gasped.

"Holy Kingdom Hearts' Moon! This is amazing!" Zack exclaimed.

The throat of the sand beast served as the entrance for the cave. They could see the gleam of gold reflecting outside. Zack was ready to claim his weath.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" The beast growled.

"It is I, Zack of Final Fantasy." Zack answered, too eager for his own good.

"Only one may enter. The one will be worth far more than he looks. His heart of light hidden by darkness. A diamond in the rough." The beast spoke.

Zack turned back at Xehanort and shrugged his shoulders. Clearly, he wasn't the one to enter. Xehanort shoved him forward. Vanitas snickered under his breath, watching Zack inch forward.

"Well, at least he won't be a tragic loss." Xehanort mused.

Zack got all the way up to the mouth of the sand beast. It's breath was hot as Arabian day, but he could smell the fresh gold. It made his mouth water. The greed got to him and he ran inside.

Suddenly, the beast closed his mouth and disappeared into the sand dune. Zack's cry of death rang out in the desert. The medallion came back to Xehanort, in two pieces once more.

Vanitas rushed over to pick up the pieces and stuffed them in a pouch for safe keeping. Everything was calm again.

"It seems Zack was less than worthy." Xehanort mused displeased.

"Big freakin surprise! I could've told you that he wasn't the One from the first look. Just face it, we won't find the dread lamp until we are on our deathbeds. Jeez, I'm so freaking stressing my hair won't be gravity-defying anymore..." Vanitas complained.

"Oh stop your whining or I will make you walk home and take the camel with me." Xehanort thundered at him.

"Fine, fine..."

The servant scrambled onto the camel and followed his master back to Agrabah. Xehanort was deep in thought the entire time. How could a heart of Light decieve behind darkness? It must've existed or else the cave wouldn't mention it. Surely, this one person would be willing to help. Xehanort would scour the entire world to find this diamond in the rough.

Luckily, he wouldn't have to look very far...

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter! Would've been sooner but I had...'issues'...<strong>

**Meaning: Minecraft addiction, Writer's block, Friend's grandmother died, and preparing for the world of COLLEGE!**

**Oh jeez I'm terrified... no seriously... one of my books is on backorder and I need it by the 29th... I know it's no big deal but still, it's the 'what ifs' that are getting to me...**

**In other news: I'm shopping on ebay!**

**Found: **

**The Art of the Hunchback of Notre Dame: Limited Edition signed by the Disney Head of Animation (at the time) only 2500 in existance...  
>Disney Pin: Beauty and the Beast Stained Glass (the design of one of the glass floors in the first Kingdom Hearts) only 250 made!<br>The Hunchback of Notre Dame soundtrack  
>1950s Disney plushies<strong>

**I say it's been a good two weeks... **

**Looking for a job... just applied to movie theatres... now that's what I'm talking about! I hope i get one...**

**Going to Haunted Mansion's Room for One More Event at WDW... exciting... really...**

**Well, cheers! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. One Jump Ahead

**So... I wake up a day after posting the first chapter... to 3 favs, 2 new followers, 1 review...**

**I'm surprised that people responded so quickly! Stunning!**

**Back to business...**

**I've noticed it's common for people to make their own versions of Beauty and the Beast... I have read a few myself and I think their all good... just one thing...**

**Two endings of the BatB were near the exact same... after the transformation scene, Terra says, "_, let's go apologize to your father."**

**Seriously, two different authors... same ending! WTF!**

**Just a moment i had earlier... **

**Which also means that I feel out of place until I finish this and make a BatB story... but I'm not gonna do it the normal way... It will take time but I will rearrange the story so it's unique... **

**But for now... let's continue with this story! I'll rant later...**

**Go!Go!Go!**

* * *

><p>A tall, dark skinned male jumped down to a rooftop. Below was a near 50 foot drop that would not feel good when you landed on the ground. It was a thought to just turn around and find a safer way down, but with 20 palace guards after your head it wasn't a good idea.<p>

"So I steal a loaf of bread, and a few palace guards freak out like I kidnap the princess..." He mused.

"Get back here, you filth!" a voice yelled behind him.

The thief turned and saw three guards corner him. There goes his chance to escape without the death fall.

"Look guys, let's be reasonable. I'll give the bread back and we can call it a day. Okay?"

The middle guard pulled out a wanted poster with the thief's face on it. Underneath was a handsome reward of 1,000,000 munny. Clearly, this was a great catch.

"I'll call it a day when I get that reward. Get 'im, boys!"

The thief jumped off of the roof. The fall was cut short by a clothing line and it broke under his weight. He swung right into a building and landed right on top of a food stall, destroying everything. A shadow heartless fell on top of the mess and dug the thief out.

"Oh, hey buddy..." the thief said groggily.

**"Terra, are you stealing food again?"** it asked.

Even though it spoke, only Terra could hear it talk. Terra's heart had interfered with the Darkness. It was enough for him to understand Heartless talk. A blessing and a curse...

"Do you want to eat tonight?" Terra responded.

He got up with his bread and ran off in a random direction, the shadow heartless following close behind. It didn't take long for guards to surround them. Somewhere, random music started playing. Everyone knows what this means in a Disney Story.

"Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline..." Terra sang.

A guard swung his sword at his head.

"One swing ahead of the sword."

The swing missed completely and sliced an expensive rug in half. The seller shouted profanities at the bunch of men.

"I steal only what I can't afford, pretty much everything."

Terra grabbed the heartless shadow and ran in another direction. The guards stumbled over one another trying to catch up.

"One jump, ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke."

He ended up climbing a tower of barrels. The guards below carefully surrounded the tower, watching Terra's every move. They shouted random things at him.

"Riffraff!"

"Street rat!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Take that!"

A flurry of knives flew past his head. Terra looked down at them with a sympathetic look.

"Just a little snack guys..." he pleaded.

The guards removed the barrels one by one from the tower, causing Terra to jump onto an awning, above a window of a building. The heartless screamed in fear from the height.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, shadow."

Terra carefully swung into the window and landed in what seemed to be a harem. The girls giggled flirtatiously and came over to him.

"Oh, how sad that Terra's hit the bottom." one girl sang, sitting next to him.

"You've become a one man rise in crime." another girl sang, laying her head on his knees.

Terra smiled seductively and caressed both girls on their shoulders. He leaned over just in time for a broom to miss his head by inches. Looking up, there was a caretaker holding the broom as a bat.

"I'd blame your parents except you haven't got one!" she sang.

He winked at all the girls, reclaimed his loaf of bread, grabbed his shadow pet. But just before he left...

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you ladies all about it, when I have the time."

Terra jumped back out of the window and resumed his running from the guards.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time, gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitman. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block."

He jumped and ducked, and ducked and jumped. The guards would not give in yet! They cornered him between shopping stalls in the bazaar.

"Let's not be too hasty." Terra pleaded.

Suddenly, Larxene, dressed as a belly dancer, came out inbetween Terra and the guards. She danced herself all over Terra in a non-innocent way. He blushed at her awkward positions. Even the guards were caught...off guard (no pun intended)...at her interesting dancing.

"Still I think he's rather tasty..." Larxene teased the brown-haired thief.

Terra slipped away from her and hid himself among the guards. One of them spotted him.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we could get along." he pleaded again.

"No!" They shouted.

And so, the chase resumed...again. They must've ran all around the residential area of Agrabah before it was getting dark. The only place they didn't go was the palace. Good thing too, more guards were there. Eventually, Terra climbed up on yet another roof to be cornered again. This time, he had a plan.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats. One hop ahead of the hump. One trick ahead of disaster. They're quick, but I'm much faster! Here goes! Better throw my hand in, wish me a happy landin'! All I gotta do is jump!"

And with that, he jumped off the roof again, this time with a blanket for a parachute. The guards tried to follow him over the edge but ended up falling into a collection of feces. Terra and his pet laughed up the scene and landed in a dark alley, out of sight.

**"We sure showed them this time!"** the Heartless giggled.

"That's right! Now, let's eat." Terra said, spliting the bread in half.

He was just about to take a bite when he heard a gasp. On the other side of the alley were two little children, hiding behind a trash pile. Terra could see their skinny bodies and thin faces.

"Hey, I'm gonna give those kids my piece." he told his shadow pet.

Terra went over to them and handed his half a loaf of bread to them. They accepted gratefully and ran off out of sight. The shadow heartless glared at him and ate his own piece. Terra glanced at him with slight disappointment.

**"What?"** the shadow asked.

"Nothing...Those kids could use the food more than us is all." Terra grumbled.

The thief went out of the alley. People started lining up along the main highway towards the palace. He joined them, careful about running into guards. In the middle of it all was a white horse carrying a rich noble on its back. He had his head held high in pride as he made his way to the palace. Terra whispered among the crowd.

"Who is that?" he whispered low.

A few answers came his way.

"Prince Xigbar of Valgus."

"He's here to marry the princess."

"Rich beyond third-world countries."

Terra bit his lip. This was the fifth prince that came to request the princess's hand in marriage. Interestingly enough, no one had even seen the princess with their own eyes. She must've been really valuable if the Sultan wouldn't want anyone to see her. Or maybe, he was embarassed of her. Who knows? No one outside the palace did.

Suddenly, the two children from before ran out into the street. Behind them was Terra's shadow pet, trying to give his bread to the kids. The trio came infront of Xigbar's horse. Terra started diving though the crowd to get to the street. The horse reared up in defense from the shadow creature and backed up. The crowd gasped as Xigbar raised his weapon to destroy the shadow. Terra stepped inbetween them.

"Hey, leave them alone." he stated.

"Heh, as if. You filth are a waste of space. Go back to your hole before the fleas get lonely, street rat." Xigbar scoffed.

The people laughed at Terra. He glared at the prince.

"It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear-ends." He giggled.

Everything went silent. Xigbar turned to face Terra once more. The shadow creature held on to Terra's leg in fright.

"Keep laughing while you still can. It won't be long till the Light kills both you and your pet off." the prince laughed.

Terra watched the pompous royalty go into the castle's entrance. The large wooden doors slammed shut behind him. The crowd dispersed and went back to their homes as the moon rose into the sky.

**"Shadow is sorry..."** His pet whimpered.

"Let's go home..." Terra responded depressed.

He picked up Shadow and carried him back to their little home. It was in an abandoned building far away from the palace, and tall enough to see the entire city. Terra whispered to himself the entire way back.

"Riffraff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'll find out, there's so much more to me."

In their little hideaway, Shadow has his own corner with a few blankets and a pillow. Terra had the same as well, especially a window with the view of the palace. Also, they had random items from their stealing sprees. Such as pots, rugs, a few pieces of clothing and a rucksack. In a medium-sized vase in the corner was a secret stash of food, just in case they came home empty-handed. Terra grabbed two apples and handed one to Shadow.

"Don't worry, Shadow. One day, we will live like royalty. We will live in a palace and have no troubles at all."

Shadow ate his apple in silence and fell asleep. Terra stayed up the night, watching the palace against a rising sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! How's that for a second chapter?<strong>

**I tell ya... its hard to describe what's going on while the character is singing! Aargh!**

**Well, keep an ear out for the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. A Scheme and a Plan

**Oh my bejesus! **

**You all are the best fans ever!**

**I really do appreciate the reviews. It's like a flame... a flame that... err...**

**You know what just read on and review some more!**

**We have arrived at a part that I think people have been waiting for...yes that's right...**

**We meet...Princess Iris!**

**She is owned by Silver Magician of Chaos.**

**My own character won't show up for a couple of chapters so she has to hang back till its time...**

**She represents Genie in this story so if I unleashed her now... the whole story goes downhill...**

**Timing is everything people!**

**And now... the story continues!**

* * *

><p>The palace awoke that morning very peacefully. It seemed like a normal day. Breakfast was tranquil. The sky was a lovely sapphire. A few fluffly clouds drifted by every now and then. Yeah, everything was a-okay. Until...<p>

"Augh!" a cry rang out.

The Sultan was startled at the sudden outburst, and dropped his pre-lunch tea. He shuffled over to the source of the noice to see Prince Xigbar storming to the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Sultan Eraqus stated, worried.

"I've never been so insulted before! That monster! This is the most disgraceful act of royalty in the history books!" Xigbar roared at him.

"What exactly happened?"

"Ask your daughter! Good luck marrying her off!"

The Prince walked to the exit. Eraqus managed to see ripped seams on the back of his princey outfit. It was a good clean tear too. A maid came over to assist the Sultan.

"Didn't he have a cape earlier today?" he asked the maid.

"He 'did', sir." she meekly responded.

Eraqus giggled slightly to himself, but quickly regained composure. The maid was sent away and he made his way out to the gardens, his daughter's favorite play area. It was filled with flowers of every kind and a towering fountain in the middle. His daughter was sitting next to the fountain, watching the lily pads float in the water.

Iris's red hair was vibrant compared to a red rose. It was long and beautifully lush. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light. She wore a white bikini-like top and matching white pants with decorative black roses on them.

"Iris." Eraqus grimly said.

Suddenly, a large tiger pounced on his back, knocking him over. The tiger growled playfully and chewed at what seemed to be the remains of Xigbar's cape. Shreds of it were scattered around the fountain. The Sultan pushed the tiger off and went over to his daughter.

"I see why Prince Xigbar stormed out." he tried to speak again.

"Father, it's alright. Rajah was just playing around. Right, Rajah?" Iris responded, turning to her pet tiger.

Rajah purred in delight and sat next to her at the fountain. The cape shreds hung out of his mouth like a prize hunt. Eraqus patted him on the head and turned back to his daughter.

"Darling, I know we've been through this a few times, but you must not reject every suitor that comes to take your hand in marriage. I won't live forever, and I don't want you to be alone when I'm done with this world."

"Father, I know you want what's best for me but can't you consider that I might know what's better for me?" she asked glumily.

"Dearest, yes. But it's one of those things where you have to trust me. Please, just at least talk to the next suitor." he begged.

"I won't make promises." she stated.

Eraqus sighed and proceeded to go back inside. His daughter had a hard head sometimes, but he loved her. She was a beautiful, just like her mother. The red hair alone was enough to remind him of all the good times the three of them had. Nowadays, things were still close but slightly awkward. It must've been her teenage years coming in to play.

He wandered the hallways of his palace and ended up in his private study. In the dead center was a strange representation of the solar system, the sun being in the middle. Eraqus toyed with one of the planets.

"Your majesty..." an icy voice spoke.

Xehanort was standing in the doorway. His servant, Vanitas was standing next to him. Eraqus smiled at his royal advisor.

"Xehanort, you sly dog. You always seem to catch me at the most vulnerable moments." he laughed.

"Of course, sir. You're lucky it wasnt an intruder any of those times I've surprised you."

"You're right. I need to keep on my guard."

Xehanort sneered to himself and walked over to the Sultan.

"Is there something troubling you, sir?" he asked.

Eraqus sat down in a huge leather chair and rubbed his temples. Vanitas put a footstool down for the Sultan's feet and returned to Xehanort's side.

"Of course, it's always something. This time it's Iris. I don't know what's happened to her. Everyday she's more and more like her mother; wanting to go out and see the world. She's a princess. I can just bring her anything she wants but she never asks for anything."

"Have you tried to resolve the issue? Maybe there's something specific she wants?"

"I tried. I thought getting her a husband would stop this behavior. But all five suitors were sent running."

Xehanort smiled and paced around the room.

"Perhaps you haven't choosen the right one. You never know, he could be in this room right now."

Eraqus had a light go off in his head. It seems that Xehanort could be on to something.

"You're absolutely right! Vanitas, you're young right?" he turned to the dark-haired boy.

Xehanort's jaw dropped to the ground. This was not going the way he planned. Then again, it would be less noticable if Vanitas tried winning Iris's heart. Then Vanitas would pass the power to Xehanort. Then Xehanort could rule Agrabah and plunge it into darkness. The second trip to the Cave of Wonders would have to be put on hold.

"Um, I guess so?" Vanitas replied sheepishly.

"Brilliant! You will be the perfect match for Iris! First we need to find out what Iris wants in a guy and make you the exact thing she wants. Xehanort write all of this down." Eraqus commanded.

* * *

><p>While this little plan was hatching, Iris went back to her room with Rajah. She threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Rajah laid down next to her.<p>

"Oh Rajah, no one understands me. All I want is to go outside and at least see the town. I haven't been outside these walls since I was born."

She twirled a bit of red hair with her fingers. If only there was a way to disguise herself to leave the palace. Just like her father, a light went off in her head.

"I wonder where I can get commoner's clothes." she asked herself.

As if fate would have it, Rajah went into her closet and came out with peasant clothes. Iris grinned with delight and hugged her pet tiger. A few minutes later, she had taken off her royal clothing and now was wearing the peasant clothes. She snuck out of the palace once the sun had gone down. Rajah followed her all the way to the exit.

Iris turned to him and hugged his big furry neck.

"I'll miss you, Rajah. I promise I'll come back soon."

She quietly opened the door and snuck out. Her tiger carefully pushed the door closed and laid down near the doors, waiting for his master to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chapter 3 is done!<strong>

**Now things will get interesting...**

**Stay tuned, fans!**


	4. Iris's Bazaar Adventure

**What can I say other than that I'm touched?**

**This story got over 60 views last time I checked and 5 reviews at the time I'm typing this... I might cry...**

**But you, loyal readers, please keep reading... it means a lot to me... honestly...**

**Besides we have come to another long awaited part... Terra and Iris meet! I know... I'm excited too!**

**So please keep reading!**

* * *

><p>It's high noon in Agrabah. The Bazaar was buzzing with buyers and sellers, looking to make a good deal or a quick buck. Terra and Shadow went on their way into the marketplace without causing any trouble. Well, at least for the first few minutes.<p>

"Hungry?" Terra asked his partner in crime.

Shadow nodded in approval, staying close to Terra's side. The brown haired thief gestured to a melon stand just down the path. Shadow scampered off into the crowd and hid behind the melon seller.

"Come on down, buyers! Fresh melons picked ripe! Try it and your tastebuds will dance and sing!" the seller cried.

Terra strolled casually up to him. The seller eyed the thief up and down.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

"No, I'd say this is the first time we've met. Say, those melons look delicious. Too bad your farm was infested with...beetles..." Terra smiled, saying the last word a little too loudly.

Other buyers eyed the two men and avoided the melon stand at all costs. The melon seller coughed loudly and tried to ignore Terra.

"No, no, no! He's just kidding, that was last year! No bugs have even dared set foot on my produce since!"

"Oh yeah, that was last year..." Terra mused.

Behind the both of them, Shadow was stuffing five melons into a sack. If he could get a few more, they would be set for a whole week.

"Go away, troublemaker! You're bad for business!" the seller shouted at Terra.

The thief smiled and picked up a melon to examine. Other buyers stopped to watch the interaction. From Terra's acting, it seemed that this melon stand wasn't the best choice to buy from. Terra poked at the melon, creating a hole straight to it's inner fruit.

"Oh no, this isn't ripe at all. If the skin can't defend itself then clearly it's not ready to sell." Terra grinned.

Shadow stuffed the last melon in the bag and ran back to their hideout. Terra saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"Go away or I will call the guards!" the seller threatened him.

"It will be my pleasure..." Terra responded.

The thief rushed back to the hideout as well. Shadow was putting the melons in their stash while leaving one out for them to share. Terra picked up the one melon and split it in half.

"And now, Shadow, we feast." He said handing half to the shadow creature.

On the other side of the Bazaar, Iris was making her way through the streets. She kept a hood on over her vibrant red hair.

She was fascinated at everything she saw. The bright colors of the woven rugs, the little children playing tag around her, and the many things to buy. It was amazing how cheap this stuff was. She only heard about how expensive her stuff was to buy, but this all was frickin' cheap!

"Hello, young lady. Would you like to buy a pot? Special discount for the pretty lady..." a seller beckoned to her.

Iris giggled and shook her head no.

"How about a nice necklace? I'll give you the necklace free if you buy earrings..." another seller lured her.

She continued walking down the street. More sellers tried to get her attention but Iris wasn't interested. She was too busy taking in the scenery. It might be her only time outside of the palace and she was determined to soak it all in. No one was gonna stop her now.

While she wandered around, Terra and Shadow came back on the scene. They tried to keep a low profile around the crowd. Though a taller-than-average, handsomely built man and his pet, dark, shadowy, Heartless creature was hard to keep low. They weren't the most average couple in these streets, and that's saying something.

Iris accidentally bumped into someone while looking around.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry." she hastily apologized.

She had bumped into a fire breather, causing him to swallow his fire stick. He belched out a large flame of fire that would make a dragon jealous. Iris jumped back in surprise and landed on the ground. The men rushed to help her up.

Terra turned in time to see the large flame of fire and a woman fall over. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face as a few men helped her up. When he saw her blue eyes, the thief couldn't look away. She was beautiful.

Shadow tugged at his pant leg. No response...

**"Terra...Hello? Anyone home?"** the creature asked.

"Yeah... um... I'm gonna go talk to her..." Terra said, dazed.

He was just about to walk over there when Iris saw a little boy standing next to the apple stand. He had a pouty lip and sad eyes. The princess went over to him.

"Are you hungry, little boy?" she asked.

He nodded and sniffed, holding back tears. Iris took an apple off the stand and gave it to him. The seller watched her.

"There you go." she smiled.

The little boy smiled back and ran off with his apple. The seller confronted the disguised princess.

"You know you have to pay for that, right?" he asked.

"Pay?" she responded.

It just hit Iris that she had not thought to bring money. Now would've been a good time to use it. The only choice now was to blow her cover.

"No one steals from my stall without punishment." he said.

Iris was just about to make a run for it when the seller grabbed her hand and laided it down on a cleared surface of the stall. There were dried up blood stains right where her arm was. He produced a sharp sword from his belt.

"No please! If you let me go to the palace I can ask the Sultan!"

"Let's see if the Sultan will save your hide after your hand is gone!" he yelled.

Terra stepped forward and knocked the sword out of his hand. Iris gasped in surprise and hid behind her savior.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her." Terra quickly said.

The seller was confused. Iris was even more confused. Terra took Iris's arm and tried to lead her away.

"Try to play along." he whispered to her.

The seller stopped both of them.

"You know her?"

"Sadly, yes. She is my... cousin. She has a slight problem with her sanity."

"She said she knew the Sultan. Is this true?"

"My good sir, she thinks that weak shadow Heartless is the Sultan." Terra exaggerated.

Iris caught on and bowed to Shadow. Terra's pet took offense at the term 'weak' but played along anyway, holding his head high and acting prideful and such. Terra led the seller back over to his stand.

"Tragic I tell you. But, I assure you, we will not have this problem again."

The brown-haired man collected his pet and Iris and started walking away, before anyone could recognize him. Too late...

"Wait! You're the thieves! Stop them!" the seller shouted.

Our trio broke off into a run for the hideout...

* * *

><p>The Sultan, Xehanort, and Vanitas were in the throne room. Eraqus had just finished getting princely clothes for Vanitas when the news had reached them. Xehanort had to deliver the bad news. Vanitas was busy admiring himself in a mirror.<p>

"Sir, we have just received word that the princess has left the building."

The Sultan froze upon hearing this. Of course he knew his daughter had never been outside the palace, but he never imagined she would actually leave the palace.

"Iris...my Iris! She's gone!" he yelled back at Xehanort.

His yelling broke the mirror Vanitas was looking in. The entire palace was cloaked in silence. When the Sultan was mad, no one dared to try anything.

"It appears so..." Xehanort replied back with no emotion.

"Find her! Search every house, every corner! I don't want anything else going on until my daughter is safe inside this palace!" he freaked.

The servants and guards scurried out of the palace and into the rest of Agrabah. Xehanort and Vanitas stayed with the distraught Sultan. Eraqus sat down and tried to get his heart rate down to normal pace.

"Sir, if you allow me, I will use all my powers to find your daughter and return her here safely. Then we can discuss wedding plans for her and Vanitas."

"I'm not sure if we should resort to such extremes of Darkness to find her. She couldn't have gotten in trouble after only leaving for five minutes." Eraqus whimpered.

"Your majesty, she's been gone since last night. We all have been searching for her in the palace since then. We didn't want to make you fret and conduct a middle of the night search. All of Agrabah would be caught off guard."

"And you think waiting to tell me NOW is better?" Eraqus yelled again. "She could be in serious trouble! She could be kidnapped and held for ransom, or worse!"

"So, may I look for her?" Xehanort asked patiently.

"Fine...so be it. If she's not here by sunset, you're fired."

"That won't be necessary, sir. I'll be back in time to plan the wedding. Vanitas, come!"

Vanitas followed his master reluctantly. Eraqus was left in the throne room with his thoughts.

Once Xehanort entered his private chamber, he held up a crystal ball and started brewing dark magic around it. Vanitas went back to a mirror to further admire himself.

"You know, I don't mind this whole arranged marriage thing." he stated.

"Quiet, boy! I'm trying to find your bride."

"Fine, fine... but I want respect when Iris and I get married."

The old man rolled his eyes and focused on the ball. A thick green smoke filled inside of it and slowly revealed two figures and a heartless climbing a ladder into a building. Iris's red hair started coming out of the hood. Xehanort smiled.

"Found the princess, Vanitas. And look, she's with another man."

Vanitas came over and saw Iris and Terra.

"My bride is with another man! I demand a pre-nup!" he shouted.

Clearly, Vanitas was taking this a little too far. It wasn't to late to try and get in the Cave of Wonders again. Speaking of which, the medallion was acting strange. When Terra was in the crystal ball, it started vibrating and growing warmer, despite being on a cold surface. Xehanort noticed this.

"We might not have to get you married just yet, Vanitas. I think we can take another shot at the Cave of Wonders before it's too late."

"As long as we keep him in that blasted cave and away from Iris, I don't care."

"Fair enough...your princely-ness..." Xehanort hissed.

The fog reappeared in the crystal ball and the medallion stopped vibrating. Terra was the one they were looking for and ironically Iris had just led them to the diamond in the rough. Maybe this would be easier than Xehanort thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. A Moment in the Hideout

**Well... this really is awesome... I'm so happy for the reviews and readers...**

**Now, I want to say something really quick...**

**If you do review, I promise to go to your account and read at least 1 story and leave a review! Scout's honor!**

**Really! I will do it!**

**Of course Silver Magician has been reviewing and I've already read her stories so she's excluded from the list! No offense!**

**And animechick247, before you even started reading this and Light of Notre Dame, I was already reading of Gaia's adventures... well ok only one and it was the lemon between her and Terra...**

**Don't judge me...**

**And now, let's continue reading!**

* * *

><p>Terra and Iris talked the entire way up to the hideout. Shadow went up ahead, feeling slightly ignored. No one cared enough to chase Terra or Shadow today, which was odd. They must have been preoccupied with something else. They did look like they were searching for something. And Iris did freak out every time she saw a guard. It was a strange day to say the least.<p>

"It's just up ahead, I promise." Terra assured.

"I don't care if it's another 15 miles! I love the fresh air and the smell of the sand and the freedom!" Iris shouted into the evening sun.

"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" he laughed.

"No, why do you ask?" she asked, giggling.

"Oh, no reason." he smiled.

Shadow ran up to their hideout and sat in his corner. This was the most insulting moment of his short life. Terra had always taken good care of him, no complaints at all there. Now, this other female human is taking all of his attention away. He decided to just stay quiet for now. His master would hear him out latter.

Terra helped Iris up to their room. She looked around with deep fascination at their impressive collection of junk. Terra couldn't help but snicker at her expressions. She was really cute when she looked at things. She looked cute when they walked all the way there. She was even cute when her hand was about to get chopped off.

"Hey, I wanna show you something." Terra said brightly.

Iris turned towards him and followed him to the window. Outside, the palace stood in all of its splendor. Terra gaped at the sight while Iris shrugged and sat down, her back to her home.

"It looks nice..." she said casually with no interest.

"Yeah, I bet it's the best to live there." Terra didn't notice her comment. "The Sultan and his Princess would get anything they want in the world. All the parties, dinners, and rich treasures beyond imagination."

"Even though there's all of that, you can't make your own choices. Everything is done for you. Even your clothing is planned ahead of time."

Both Terra and Shadow looked at her, confused. She blushed under the pressure.

"Well, I would imagine..." she added at the last second.

Terra smirked again. His cheeks felt a bit numb from smiling so much. He didn't mind though. Iris being here was enough to make him forget about the pain. The thief grabbed a melon out of the stash vase and split it in half.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" she brightened up.

They sat next to each other and ate in silence. Shadow watched them both in envy. The Heartless didn't know what he wanted more, his master back or a female of his own kind. If you can't beat it, join it. And Terra seemed to be having a good time anyway.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"Oh... um... the Palace..." she said inbetween mouthfuls.

"That explains a lot." he replied.

"Is it obvious?"

"Well, you do kinda stand out."

"How so?"

"Hiding from guards...trying not to attract much attention...I know the signs." he smirked yet again.

"And I guess knowing a lot about the Palace is a dead giveaway." She giggled innocently.

"Yeah that too..."

Iris laughed gently. Terra smiled back at her. They both finished their melon halves and disposed of them. The sun had almost gone completely down. Silently, Xehanort's summoned darkness caught sight of the couple and the shadow creature. It slinked out to find any nearby guards, it was time to bring Princess Iris home.

"So, it might not be my business, but why did you leave?" Terra asked after awhile.

"My father wants me to get married. I've seen five suitors already and none of them seem right for me. Well, one of them was really sweet, but I'm not sure. I don't feel ready to marry just yet."

"Sounds awful...It's not fair for you."

"Tell me about it."

"You should at least be able to choose. It's your marriage after all. I mean, like, if you choose me then I would go up to-"

Terra suddenly put his hand over his own mouth. How could he be so forward about this? This problem was a serious issue for her, and he was messing around suggesting that she should choose him! Clearly, his feelings spoke before his mind. Now Iris would probably laugh it off like a joke, he hoped. Well, half hoped. He really didn't want to go out of the running.

"Terra, that's very thoughtful of you." she responded.

"Really?" he asked.

They met each others eyes. It was almost like sweet music filled the air at that moment. Their minds felt clouded with love. The world could end at that minute and they wouldn't move an inch to flee. Instead, they leaned in closer to each other. The heat of their breathes touched each other's faces.

In the back of Terra's mind, something wanted to stop him. Despite the fireworks exploding in his mind, something dull and boring was urging him to pull back. As if this moment wouldn't be satisfying if it came to be.

It didn't matter anyway...At that moment...

"There you are!"

Terra and Iris jumped up at the sudden voice of the guard standing in the doorway. Behind him were a few dozen palace guards waiting to catch them.

"They're after me!" both teens shouted in unison.

The head guard laughed at the both of them.

"We are after both of you!" he shouted back.

Shadow jumped out of his corner and dived out of the window. Terra held Iris's hand and proceeded to follow Shadow.

"Iris, do you trust me?" he asked quickly.

"I...er...yes!" she decided quickly.

He dived for the window as well. Instead of the quick adrenaline rush to the stomach, he was held back into the room by some unseen force. He struggled against the force but it only wanted to keep him and Iris inside. The guards rushed forward and arrested Terra immediately. He was brought to his knees.

"You are under arrest for petty theft, destruction of property, an illegal pet, and kidnapping the Princess of Agrabah." the head guard read on a scroll.

"I believe you are mistaken. I have never met the Princess of Agrabah." Terra corrected.

"We know, but we have to blame someone. Men, prepare him to be whipped!"

They tore off Terra's black shirt and put him in front of the head guard, who now wielded a whip. Iris jumped on his back and beat his head harshly.

"Release him!" demanded Iris.

The guard threw Iris off of his back and turned to her with a sly grin on his face.

"Look here, men. A street mouse!"

Iris quickly got back off and tore off her hood, revealing her royal red, vibrant hair. She glared at all the guards fiercely. All the men had a shocked look on their faces. Terra was too stunned to speak clearly.

"Princess Iris!" the head guard announced, bowing deeply.

"P-Princess! I-I-Iris!" Terra managed to say.

"Do as I command and release him!" she demanded once again. "And give him a new shirt as well."

"I apologize, your highness. My orders come from Master Xehanort. You have to take this up with him." the guard hastily replied.

"Believe me, I will. At least give him a shirt." she growled.

"As soon as we get to the dungeon, we will provide another shirt for him."

Terra was then led away by the guards. Shadow watched this whole scene unfold from afar. The shadow couldn't do very much but wait for now. It couldn't be too hard to find a dungeon, right?

**"Terra, you so owe me big time..." **he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, now our shadow friend will have to play Terra's hero...<strong>

**How do you like the story so far? Maybe you hate it?**

**If either of these things are true... please comment and leave feedback...**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Xehanort's Plan Takes Action

**So... Bad news: I have a dastardly eye infection that refuses to leave...**

**Good news: Here's another chapter!**

**And so the plot thickens for our heroes...**

* * *

><p>Iris stormed her way back to the palace with a guard escort. She was greeted at the gates by her personal servants and maids, but Iris completely ignored them. In the throne room, her father was awaiting her entrance. The announcer barely had time to get to him and announce Iris's return before she walked in herself.<p>

"Announcing, her highness, Princess Iris of-"

"Father, I demand to see the royal visor, Xehanort."

Eraqus had a completely shocked look on his face. She never demanded things with such authority before. It almost reminded him of her mother. When Iris's mother would get upset, she had the same tone, her eyes would squint, and her dimples would disappear. The Sultan ran down to hug his daughter.

"Iris, darling. I thought you were gone for good. Please don't ever-"

"Dad, I want to see Xehanort..." she demanded again, this time using her mother's tone.

"Sweetie, why are you so intent on seeing Xehanort?"

"He did something...terrible..." Iris replied, her eyes squinting in anger and holding back tears.

Eraqus hugged her close and rubbed her shoulder. He never wanted to see his daughter upset and this was the first time she actually demanded something this badly. She started crying on his chest and the dimples in her face disappeared. This just got serious.

"Get me Xehanort this instant!" he demanded the servants.

There was no need. Xehanort and Vanitas were strolling into the throne room at that moment. Vanitas put on his best smile and came forward to greet Iris. She looked up from her father and stared right at Xehanort, ignoring the nicely-dressed man.

"I heard the princess had returned and rushed right over to see her." Xehanort smiled.

"Xehanort..." Iris's tone warned him.

The old man raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't the only one. Vanitas decided to back away from the princess just in case his face was in the strike zone.

"How may I be of service to you?" Xehanort bowed to her after a moment of silence.

"The guards took a boy from the market, on your orders!" she spat.

No one moved an inch. The silence was extremely thick, not even a knife could slice it. Xehanort shoved every feeling of guilt away from his face. He smiled.

"So it seems I have. It's my duty to keep the peace in Agrabah as ordered by your father, the Sultan. The boy was a criminal."

"What boy? Iris, how do you know this criminal? Did he do anything to you?" Eraqus freaked.

"No, father. He didn't do anything to me. He saved me from getting my hand chopped off."

"WHAT!"

The Sultan's face when white and his legs were ready to give in. The servants carefully carried him to his throne. Iris stayed right next to him and held his hand. Xehanort contemplated sneaking out of this mess.

"Xehanort, where is he now?" Iris continued.

"Having his sentence carried out as we speak." Xehanort lied.

"What was the crime?"

"Kidnapping, stealing...etc. The head guard should've read these things out at the arrest."

"And the sentence?" Iris glared deep into his soul.

"Death by beheading." Xehanort replied blandly.

The princess gasped at his comment and started to go white in the face as well. The servants quickly brought forth a chair and had her sit down. Iris started crying in her hands. Her precious Terra was gone. He could've been the one for her. Vanitas rushed forward to her side.

"Your majesty, I'm exceedingly sorry for this. If there was anything I could do..." Vanitas held her free hand tenderly like a wounded dove.

"No, there's nothing..." she finally said. "I didn't even know his name..."

Xehanort left the room and went to his chambers. The medallion on his chair was glowing again. Just below his room was Terra, the diamond in the rough. Destiny was calling and it had no callbacks.

* * *

><p>Terra stuggled against his restraints in the dungeon. He was chained to a wall with skeletons lining alongside him. There were cobwebs everywhere and dust by the inch. Clearly, this was the only place in the palace that didn't get cleaned on a regular basis. A window was above his head and the full moon shone in.<p>

"This is all my damn fault. I should've known when Iris fled from the guards that she was the princess! But then again, she was smokin' hot..." he trailed off.

**"Plus, you took her to our hideout. Now all of our stuff is in the hands of the authorities!"** came a voice.

"Shadow?" Terra called out.

The creature poked his head out from the window above. The look on his face was not very pleasing. Terra smiled innocently at his pet.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

**"I bet you are..."** Shadow responded.

The Heartless came down the wall and started picking at the locks of Terra's chains with his sharp claws. After a few minutes, the locks gave away and Terra was free. Shadow sat down next to his master while Terra rubbed his wrists to numb the pain.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about all of this..." he said to Shadow.

**"It's okay, I guess..."**

"Don't worry, we probably won't see her again. Iris is a princess and I'm just a poor dude with a jailbreaking pet..."

**"And homeless..." **

"Yeah... so much for our stuff...I'm a fool..." Terra sighed.

"Do you need a way out, boy?" an icy voice shouted.

Terra and Shadow jumped at the sound and looked around. There was an old man with nice clothing near the cell door. His orange eyes were strangely bright and gleeful against his old and weak looking body.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"The royal visor, Xehanort. I service the Sultan and his daughter personally and keep an eye on crime throughout Agrabah." the old man sneered during the word 'crime'.

"Ah, you're the dude who imprisioned me..." Terra spat.

"True, and I offer my sincerest apologies when I say this: You're sentenced to death."

"So I've heard."

"But, I can offer you one chance for freedom. This is the only offer you have and if you refuse then it's my duty to escort you to the beheading room."

Terra winced at the thought. Shadow hissed at the old man. Something didn't feel right, but beheading wasn't going to feel nice either.

"I'm listening..." Terra said, crossing his arms.

"There is a cave, boy. The Cave of Wonders it is called. Inside are treasures that exceed imagination, it would even make the Sultan jealous. If such wealth was acquired even a quarter of it would make you the richest man in the world. Sound good?"

Terra did like the idea of being the richest man in the world. It was a nice offer. But, why couldn't the old man just do it all himself?

"Why do you need me?"

"I'm old and frail. I couldn't possibly make off with enough treasure to please anyone. You, my lad, are strong and trusting. Besides, you want the princess, right?"

The thief raised an eyebrow at the question. It was true, he wanted to help Iris out of this palace and help her live a real life. Though something about Xehanort was not very trustworthy. But, he was the ticket out of death. And why would he want to overtake the Sultan? Well, it wasn't really his concern.

"Do we have a deal, boy?" Xehanort asked again.

Terra looked at Shadow. The creature shrugged his shoulders and looked at Terra pleadingly. This wasn't an easy decision.

"Agreed." Terra finally said.

Xehanort unlocked the door and led the prisioner and his pet to the exit. Along the way, Terra could hear weeping sounds from the floors above them. It had to be Iris's cries. He wanted to go up there and comfort her. He wanted to assure her that he would come back for her and they can run away together. Now was not the time. He kept his vow in his thoughts.

'Iris, I'll come back. Please don't cry anymore...'

In a strange way, the weeping stopped almost immediately. Terra and Shadow rode on horses with Xehanort out to the desert.

Iris looked out of her window with tear-stained eyes. She saw two quick moving figures head to the horizon in the moonlight, and wished she could do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... we are doing some major story telling...<strong>

**Back in 'Light of Notre Dame', I felt I was going too fast...**

**Am I going to fast now? or slowly?**

**What's your thoughts? Review please!**

**Also.. do you have a story idea that you want to happen but you just can't do it?**

**Never fear! I am taking requests as you read this!**

**Send me a private message and I will get back with you ASAP!**

**I do it all from innocent tales to the dirtiest lemon! No challenge is too hard!**

**Stay tuned!**


	7. Terra Finds the Lamp

**Ok, this eye infection eventually went away so now I feel better...**

**Unfortunately the meds i took are strong so I will take a nap before typing out this chapter...**

***takes a long four hour nap***

**oh god... half my day just disappeared...**

**And make sure you all know I do requests!**

**Go ahead and begin reading!**

* * *

><p>On their way out to the Cave of Wonders, a freak sandstorm hit Agrabah. Terra's horse threw him off and abandoned the party. Shadow crawled up into Terra's tight shirt and tried to take cover from the sand. Xehanort took out his medallion and put the two halves together once again. The glowing green sand path appeared to them.<p>

"What's going on?" Terra yelled over the strong wind.

"Follow that green sand!" Xehanort yelled back at him.

The brown-haired thief grabbed the remaining horse's muzzle and carefully led it through the storm. After half an hour, the Cave of Wonders could be seen just up ahead. Oddly enough, it seemed like the sandstorm wasn't affecting giant tiger head at all.

Suddenly, the storm seemed to stop. No sand was flying around them and the wind had disappeared. Terra looked around and saw the storm still raging outside. There was a storm-proof dome around the cave entrance. Xehanort was fascinated by this magic as well.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" the tiger head roared suddenly.

Terra jumped at the loud voice and Shadow hugged his master's neck in fear. Xehanort pushed Terra forward to the beast.

"Hey... aren't you coming with me?" the young man asked.

"This storm... threw out my back... I need to rest here, boy. My poor health can't take much more." Xehanort sneered.

Terra grimaced at him and turned to the tiger head. It stared him down as he cautiously approached.

"It is I... Terra...?" he yelled.

A moment of silence passed inside the magic dome. Terra could almost hear his own breath over the rage of the sandstorm.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." the tiger demanded.

The mouth of the cave open wider for Terra. Xehanort came up to the thief and hugged him. Shadow was tempted to attack the old man for his deceit. Bad back... bull crap...

"Terra, this is it! Just bring me the lamp and everything else is yours!" the old man cried in joy.

"You just want the lamp?"

"My boy, you can enter this cave as many times as you want as long as you do what the cave says. I can't enter this cave, trust me I've tried. If you bring me the lamp, I don't have to go down there and risk further injury. Go on and get down there! Your reward awaits..."

"What if I want the lamp for myself?" Terra asked.

In a split second, Xehanort produced a sharp knife and laid it gently on Terra's throat. Shadow growled deeply in his throat.

"That would be unacceptable. You're only choice now is to go down there and get my lamp. If you do, I might consider letting you live."

At that moment, two lines of Unversed creatures lined up Terra's path to the cave. Shadow glared at the old man but stayed on Terra's back. Terra himself nodded reluctantly and went down the path. Xehanort chuckled to himself. Nothing could ruin this moment.

The thief-now-slave entered the Cave of Wonders. He could feel the cool breeze from the tiger's breath come out. The steps inside seemed to never end as they spiraled downward. Terra placed his foot on the first stair. Nothing happened. He put his other foot on the next step. Again, nothing happened. It seemed safe to continue on.

* * *

><p>Tap...<p>

Tap...

Tap...

This tapping noise was disturbing someone's sleep. This was also the second time the freaking cave opened up for someone. Last time, it slammed shut scaring the crap out of this someone. This time, the cave was still open and someone was going down stairs.

The person opened up the lid of the lamp and saw a small opening of light in the distance. It's been decades since the light was there. Someone else was in the cave and was heading for her lamp. Typical... stupid cave wanted the lamp to leave ages ago... was she really that bad of a nusiance? Well, only way to find out... wait for whoever this was to get the heck down here and rub her lamp.

'Hurry up already... I'm getting cramped up in here...and this curse won't solve itself...' she thought.

The curse... maybe this person was the one to break it for her... or they would be tempted by all the treasure in the next room and die just like most of the others. Sometimes, she wished she was a psyhic instead of a genie demon...

* * *

><p>"Shadow, look..." Terra nudged his pet.<p>

**"No, not until we've left for good..."**

"I think you might like this..."

Shadow looked up into the room. All around them were warm fires... inside pure gold fireplaces! There were mountains of treasure and most of which touched the ceiling of the room. There was a rainbow of jewels and chests of gold. The whitest pearl was as white as a pure heart of light. Black marble was dark enough to challenge the heart of Darkness. Every next step revealed more and more treasures even better than the last.

"Holy cow..." Terra gaped.

**"And moose, deer and caribou... Terra, I wouldn't mind if we lived here..."** Shadow responded.

"I know... I'm considering never going back outside. They can't enter in here anyway."

But, Terra's stomach said otherwise. Neither of them had eaten for several hours. From looking around this room, there was not a piece of food insight. At least Terra thought so...

**"Apples!"** shouted Shadow as he make a run straight for the treasure.

Terra jumped on him and pinned him to the ground on a elaborately decorated rug. A second look at the 'apples' was really a pile of apple shaped rubies. Shadow groaned in pain and hunger.

"Sorry, buddy."

**"It's okay... I'm just hungry..."**

"Then pray we will make it out alive... We might never leave this cave."

It was a bad thought, but that was the possibility when they grabbed the lamp and came back out. This lamp better be something special or this was a crappy way to die. Terra and Shadow continued on their way deeper into the room. The elaborate rug they stepped on suddenly sprang up and followed them. Shadow felt an onlooking presence and turned around. The rug laid flat on the ground.

**"Terra... something's following us..."** he whispered to Terra.

"Nonsense... We're the only ones in here."

**"No, really, someone is following us."**

Terra turned around and saw the same decorative rug on the ground. Something did seem fishy about it. He went over to the rug and examined it. Nothing happened. Suddenly, Shadow jumped off of Terra and landed on the rug with a powerful force. The rug jumped up in surprise, scaring Terra out of his wits.

"Whoa... a magic flying carpet..." Terra gaped.

Shadow hissed at the fabric and climbed onto his master's shoulder. The carpet bowed to Terra.

"Hey, buddy, take it easy. I'm not your master."

The carpet seemed delighted by this, but it hovered near Terra anyway. Shadow glared at it with deep hatred. His master was just making friends left and right of the late. All of them led them both into further trouble. What are the odds?

"Carpet, do you know where we can find a lamp?" Terra asked it.

Carpet waved excitedly in the air and flew ahead of the duo. Terra and Shadow ran to keep up. There was no telling how many rooms they went through till they finally reached the last one. It was a large underground cavern, filled with water. In the very middle was a pillar with a singluar light shining down on it. Something on top of the pillar sparkled in the light. A large pathway led to it as if waiting for Terra.

"Wait right here, Shadow. I'll go get it." he whispered to his pet.

He then went down the path to the pillar and it's beam of light. After a few minutes, Terra cautiously edged closer to the pillar. On top of it was a lamp made of pearl with a strange purple hue. There was gold trim on it's spout, handle, base, and lid. Needless to say, it was beautiful to look at. He picked it up tenderly like an egg.

"Hm, I see why it looks valuable. If I hold it hostage from Xehanort, we might have a chance to escape this cave. Right, Shadow?" Terra spoke turning to his pet.

One of the last things he saw was Shadow holding an enormous ruby in his hand before all hell broke loose.

"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure!" the cave's voice boomed all around them.

The water around the pillar transformed into lava. The enormous ruby Shadow held became sand in a split second. Carpet however remained intact.

"Now, you will never again see the light of day!" the voice said for the last time.

Terra clutched the lamp close to his body and made a run for it. The pathway was starting to overflow with lava, blocking Terra from the exit. Carpet snatched Shadow up and flew over to Terra. The thief jumped onto Carpet's back and they flew to the exit with lightning speed. There were twists and turns, dives and jumps, and any other flying term you could think off. Finally, the exit was within sight but closing fast.

Outside the cave, the storm suddenly came in and started destroying the tiger head bit by bit. Xehanort sent his Unversed back to the dark realm and carefully inched his way to the entrance. The old man saw Terra coming at him with full speed until Carpet was hit by a boulder and sent Terra and Shadow spiraling at the exit. Terra managed to hang on to the edge and Shadow climbed out.

"Help!" Terra yelled at Xehanort.

"Give me the lamp!"

"Give me your hand!"

"GIVE ME THE LAMP!" demanded the old man.

Terra reluctantly held up his only bargaining chip. Shadow jumped in the way and knocked the pearl lamp out of his master's hand and sent it tumbling back down the entrance of the cave. Xehanort threw the creature down the cave and pushed Terra off of his ledge. The thief and creature started free falling down the cave as the exit finally closed.

The storm subsided and Xehanort was left there in the sand with his horse. The medallion broke into a million pieces and scattered in the wind to mix with the sand. The Cave of Wonders would no longer be reached by humans ever again. Xehanort looked around with defeat. The full moon seemed to laugh at his failed plan.

"Vanitas... you better not fail me now..." he spat into the desert.

The visor mounted his horse and headed back for Agrabah just as the morning sun came up over the eastern horizon. This would be a long day for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this took so freaking long... it takes me a few hours to write a single chapter if i'm not distracted...<strong>

**And from the late... i've had a lot of distractions from sickness to college to family to other things... **

**i just hope this can be finished before i go to college... wish me luck...**

**Stay tuned! The genie is coming up in the next chapter! You don't want to miss this!**


	8. A Friend Like Me

**Wow... people... i love you all... really i do...**

**I checked my stats and this story has gotten it's most hits on 15 of August... really... thank you...**

**I know we've gone through a good half of the story and now we are bringing in Genie so it's a milestone i'm proud of...**

**I INSIST THAT YOU READ THIS MESSAGE FIRST:**

**As you have been warned, the story plot has been rewritten and many things have changed... if you can't tell from the minor changes such as Shadow being able to communicate with Terra, we skip Xehanort's old hobo act, Iris and Terra know more about each other than the original characters did, Vanitas taking part of the suitor game and a few more...from this point on, A LOT OF MAJOR CHANGES ARE TAKING PLACE! **

**First one I will tell you right now so you don't waste your time if you don't like it:**

**Genie is played by my OC Surane and there's a backstory as to why!**

**I know... some of you might not like the idea... I wanted her to be like Genie but the closest relation they will share will be the songs... please note this is a lot harder to write than it looks... if you get lost then i suggest either a) rereading the passage or b) messaging me to help explain it...**

**If any certain part causes a problem for many of you then i'll take the chapter back and edit it... so please tell me and don't suffer!**

**Well, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Terra winced as he tried to open his eyes. From what his memory served, he was falling back down into the cave and passed out from the adrenaline rush. There was a rough pain in his back when he tried to move.<p>

**"Terra?"** Shadow said.

His master moaned in response before sitting up. Looking around, they were stuck in the cave. But there was a strange light emitting from somewhere in the cave-in. Terra searched for the source and found the beautiful pearl lamp amongst a pile of cobble.

"Well, I guess we got the lamp after all, Shadow. Where's Carpet?" Terra asked.

Just next to him, a bit of fabric fluffed itself to make its presence known. Carpet was there, but tired. It had tried to stop Terra's fall and succeeded only to tumble to the ground ungracefully. Shadow landed head on but didn't die. Gotta love Heartless...

"Now that we're trapped, it's time to figure out this lamp." mused Terra.

Carefully inspecting the glowing pearl lamp, Terra found a thin layer of dust on its side. He rubbed it off.

Suddenly, smoke poured out of it's gold-lined spout. A few sparks emitted out as well. Terra dropped the lamp to the ground and shuffled back to hide behind a rock. Carpet and Shadow quickly joined him. The lamp now spat out a cloud of sparkly dust and a figure emerged out of it.

It was a woman around the age of 19. She had a short black dress with a flared out skirt. The bodice was a black corset with an undershirt with long sleeves that went all the way to her wrists. Black gloves covered the delicate hands. The legs were long and covered in black leggings and 3 inch heeled tap shoes were on the feet. Lastly, her lips were full and a natural pink. The eyes were covered by an emotionless mask of thick black lace and her head was covered in a mane of perfect black hair. She held a cane in one hand and a top hat in the other.

Terra stared at the strangely clothed female with interest. Clearly, she wasn't from Agrabah or anywhere near there. Were western cultures dressed like this?

"Gosh darn it all!" she yelled. "I am abandoned here in this damn cave, suddenly tossed around, go through a freefall, get my lamp rubbed and not a damn soul is here! What the hell?"

With every phrase, she had movements that were greatly exaggerated from the normal standard. An that attitude wasn't a plus either.

The genie used her cane to pick up the pearl lamp by the handle. It had another layer of dirt from Terra dropping it just now.

"Now my house dirty again... I'm getting tired of all these pranks." she muttered under her breath a little too loudly.

"She lives in that lamp?" Terra whispered to himelf, thinking the fall might have caused brain damage.

"Yes, I do and I would appreciate it if you would come out from your hiding spot before I make you." The female's voice sounded from behind.

Terra jumped in surprise, making himself clearly visible to the real woman. He looked up and saw the black holes of the mask staring him down.

"So nice of you to come forward like a gentleman." she smiled sincerely.

"Um... you're welcome?" Terra mumbled, confused.

She handed the pearl lamp to him with the cane. He still looked at her strange clothing, as if she came from another world. It would take awhile to get used to.

"So, what's your name, Master?" she asked finally.

"Terra..." he said meekly.

"Hm...sounds earthy...I like it!" she shouted happily with an animated voice. "You can call me Surane."

The woman approached Terra without her attitude. Instead, she seemed to be in a very pleased mood. He rubbed the back of his head and found a large bump, and it hurt too. This didn't go unnoticed.

"You're a little banged up there, Master Terra. Lemme fix that really quick!" she grinned.

With a snap of her fingers, all of his cuts, bruises, bumps, and anything else that hurt went away. It immediately felt better. Terra relaxed a little, she wouldn't do him any harm. But he was curious about one thing...

"Why do you call me Master?"

"You're the one who rubbed my lamp. The one who rubs the lamp is my new master. I am a G.E.N.I.E demon. Giving Enchantments Never Ignoring Efficiency. My job requirement for every master is wish fufillment, meaning I grant you three wishes." Surane answered delightfully.

"Three wishes? Only three? Then, I wish for more wishes!" Terra said excitedly.

"Sorry, no can do. I suggest that you sit and listen to the rules."

As she said this, a bunch of chairs and a table appeared before them. The table had a lantern in the middle and massive plates of food surrounding it. Shadow's mouth watered as the creature started aiming for the treats.

"Help yourselves to however much you like..." Surane smiled.

Terra grabbed a mango out off of the fruit plate and bit into it. It was quite possibly the best tasting mango he had ever had. Shadow dived for the food like a real creature would for a heart. The food tasted like pure heaven, or maybe his body was just that desperate for food. Terra had a few more pieces of fruit before talking to the genie.

"So the healing and all the food... do they count for the wishes?" he prayed the opposite.

"No, these are mere favors. When it comes to wishes there are a few rules you will want to know. First, you cannot wish for more wishes. Three is the limit, no substitutions, exchanges, or refunds. Second, I can't kill anyone, don't ask. Third, I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone, it's not a rule I approve of for personal reasons. Last rule, I can't bring people back from the dead. Why? It's disgusting."

"Sounds fair, I guess." Terra mused.

"Good. Glad I got my point across." Surane said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming... yeah... This is all a dream..." Terra mumbled to himself.

"Master, I don't think you realize what you've got. Allow me to enlighten you to the possiblities."

An upbeat jazz number started up and Surane made the table of food disappear. A lone spotlight shined on the four of them. Surane put on her top hat and waited for her musical cue.

"Well Ali Baba had him forty thieves, and others had a thousand tales. Master, you're in luck because up your sleeves you have a brand of magic that never fails. You have some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp. You've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. All you gotta do is rub that lamp."

Terra rubbed the pearl lamp and more theatre like elements appeared before him. Surane stood next to him, while singing more of her song.

"Mister Terra sir, what will your pleasure be?"

Her costume changed suddenly to a waiter.

"Let me take your order, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me! Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd! Just whisper what it is you want, because you've never had a friend like me! Yes sir, I pride myself on service."

Now Terra was sitting in a throne of pure gold. Carpet and Shadow fanned him with large leaves. Surane appeared behind the fancy chair, still singing.

"You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish and it's yours, true dish! How about a little more baklava?"

Before the thief were mountians of food, rising out of thin air.

"Try some of column A, try all of column B. I'm in the mood to help you, dude. You ain't never had a friend like me!"

Surane went into a long tap dance number with Terra watching. On either side of her, a hunky man was taping right along with her. She seemed pleased with the moment of attention but went straight back into the number.

"Can your friends do this?" she sang.

The genie started juggling her hat, cane, and Shadow.

"Do your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out of a hat?"

She took off her top hat and pulled out a long eared rabbit. It squeaked in surprise. Terra became fascinated with all these magic tricks. And Surane wasn't bad looking either.

"Well, looky here." Surane sang.

Harem women surrounded Terra eagerly, while dancing rhythemicaly dancing to the music. He blushed immensely at the girls while Surane continued the song.

"Can your friends go 'Abracadabra', let it rip, and make the sucker disappear?"

At the last word, the girls disappeared and Terra was left standing with Carpet and Shadow. Surane walked over to him and started doing the same movements against his was a bit stunned from Surane's interesting dance against his body. Needless to say, he was excited in more than one way.

"So don't you sit there slack jawed and buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You have me bone fide certified! You got a genie for a charge d'affairs. I've got this powerful urge to help you. What's your wish? I really wanna know."

She stuffed a hand in his pocket and started pulling out this impossiblely large roll of parchment.

"You gotta a list that's three miles long no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub, that's all! Mister Terra sir, have a wish or two or three! I'm on the job, you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."

A large fireworks display was building up around them. Surane made the harem women appear again as well as some dancing elephants and camels. The excitement was climbing at a massive rate.

"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..." she repeated again.

Neon lights appeared out of nowhere and added to the fun. All of the elements used in the song were gathered around for the grand finale.

"You ain't never...had a... friend... like... me!" Surane finished.

Everything was celebrating to the music. Except Shadow who was trying to steal the rich treasures that Surane created. Carpet tried to pull the Heartless away but it was no use. Suddenly, Surane waved her cane and an enormous cyclone appeared. All of the items she created were whipped up in the spinning wind and promptly disappeared. All that was left was Terra, Shadow, Carpet, and Surane.

"You ain't never had a friend like me!" Surane finally sang as the song ended.

Carpet led an enthusiastic applause. Shadow was disappointed to say the least. Terra was just blown away. This genie could give him anything his heart desires, which means he could impress Princess Iris yet! His excitement wore off when he looked around and saw that they were still in the cave.

"So what will it be?" Surane asked, clearly pleased with herself.

"Any three wishes..." Terra thought.

"I'm not repeating the rules for you." she warned.

"I know the rules. I'm just thinking about what to wish for."

The thief walked around the cave and pondered for a moment. Surane sat down in midair and waited patiently. Shadow crawled up his master's shoulder and Carpet flew over to him.

**"I know what we should do. Ditch the skank and get the hell out!"** Shadow urged.

"Why are you calling her that?" Terra asked.

**"Look at the way she's dressed! No one dresses like that!"**

"For your information, I wear these clothes to show my status among you commoners." Surane interrupted.

Terra and Shadow turned to face her. The only one who could hear Shadow talk was Terra. Something was definetely fishy about Surane. Could she be from the Darkness?

"Oh, I get it. You guys have never seen a demon before." she mused.

**"Demon? You're a demon?"**

"Weren't you paying attention earlier? I said I was a G.E.N.I.E demon."

"Care to explain what that is?" Terra asked.

"I did, earlier. Seriously, are you both nuts? It's bad enough I have to hang with you but it would help if you weren't completely hopeless." Surane answered with a sneer.

It didn't help that she had the attitude either. You try sitting in a lamp for a few decades and see what it does to you. Your people skills wouldn't be the best in the world.

"It's a shame we are in this cave though." Surane pointed out.

"**No duh, Sherlock."**

Terra clamped the Heartless's mouth shut. The genie 'demon' turned and glared the dark holes of her mask eyes at them. Looking back at the mask alone was enough to send a cold chill up your spine. Even Carpet was spooked into hiding behind Terra.

"Come on, guys. I'll get us out of here and explain everything." Surane assured.

With a snap of her fingers, they boarded Carpet. A gaping hole suddenly appeared above them and they sped off. When they left the cave, the hole covered itself back up. Carpet flew the party across the desert in the midday sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Needless to say, this is the longest chapter so far...<strong>

**Well, for a character who pulls a heavy load in the story, it's well deserved...**

**Thanks for reading at least halfway through the story!**

**Stay tuned!**


	9. Forgiveness and the First Wish

**So, other than an eye infection...I have a sleeping problem...**

**It's gonna be awhile before I can get to a sleep schedule... but it needs to be soon before college starts...**

**I'm sorry that I can't describe the prince clothes correctly... if anything imagine Terra in Aladdin's prince clothes**

**For now just keep reading! **

**It's been awhile since we've seen Iris so let's go check on her!**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Xehanort did not come home to a welcome back party. It was quite the opposite actually. He was put on probation until the Sultan and Iris were well enough to speak with him. By noon, a hearing was scheduled. They all met in the throne room. Vanitas was invited along by Eraqus and he stood faithfully by Iris. Despite Xehanort being in trouble, the plan was still in motion. He was in front of the thrones with guards on either side of him.<p>

"Xehanort, my royal visor. You've held your position for many years, long before my daughter Iris was born. You know very well that I try to keep my daughter happy, not because she's the princess but because I love to see her genuinely happy." Eraqus began.

"Yes sir." Xehanort responded.

Iris watched the hearing from her throne with disinterest. Things have been dull since she had returned, and this new suitor Vanitas didn't really understand how to make her feel better. All he did was offer help and stood uncomfortably close to her. He didn't even attempt anything. Terra would know how to comfort her... Eraqus continued.

"Because of your loyal service to the royal family, I am letting you off with a stern warning and a small strip of your powers. From now on, you must have permission from a member of royalty to carry out any death sentence."

"I understand, sir." Xehanort bowed, not pleased the slightest bit.

"Now then, apologize to my daughter and we can put this behind us."

Xehanort approached Iris's throne and bowed deeply. He took her dainty hand in his own.

"Princess Iris of Agrabah. You have my sincerest apologies for the mistake of beheading the street rat."

He attempted to kiss her hand, but she snatched it back.

"Terra was not a street rat. And when I do become queen, I will have the power to be rid of you." she spat at him.

"So there's hope for me?" Vanitas quickly said.

No response...

"I'm taking that as a yes!" he cheered.

Iris rolled her eyes at the suitor and walked to her room. Sultan Eraqus sighed deeply and stood up. Xehanort straightened himself up and waited for his next orders. Vanitas went over to the Sultan with a cheery smile.

"I'm going to talk to her, Vanitas. It's not easy to win a woman's heart. Trust me, I know." Eraqus assured.

He then left the room to go after his daughter. Xehanort slapped his servant in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Your chances to get the crown are slim. That last comment you made nearly obliterated them. If it wasn't for the Sultan, you would be a waste of my time!" Xehanort yelled at him.

"I'm not a waste of time! I have a better chance of marrying Iris than you do, old man!" he yelled back.

Oooo...that hurt... But, you couldn't deny it. Xehanort was as old as the dead.

"Let's not forget who even gave you the job of being my servant. Some other man could be in your new expensive shoes at this moment, and I bet that man would be less annoying as you."

Lord have mercy! You would think a barbeque around with all this burning going on!

"Stupid old fart..."

"Insensitive vile youth..."

They mumbled to themselves. Meanwhile, Iris was back in her room, trying to comfort herself. Rajah laid down next to her and rubbed against her leg. Next to Iris was a collection of photos from her earlier suitors. She went through the photos, seeing if any of them could compare to Terra. One of the photos of a young blonde man caught her eye. She remembered him perfectly. He was very nice, sweet, and cute. Maybe Iris could learn to love him.

"I guess this blonde one would make a good husband." she thought.

Eraqus came in quietly.

"Darling?"

"Yes, father?" Iris turned to him.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I should've listened to you better, like your mother." he said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry about this too."

They shared an emotional hug. It was a lovely father-daughter moment that was rarely seen.

"I've been thinking about these suitors." Iris started.

"Yes? What do you think?"

* * *

><p>The flying party was nearing Agrabah. You could just see the palace in the horizon. Terra's heart lept with excitement. It was his chance to win the heart of Princess Iris. But wait, the law stated only a prince could marry a princess. He cursed the law and held the lamp closer. Down below was a small area of trees and a lake. Completely random? Yes it was...<p>

"Let's stop at that Oasis down there." he said suddenly.

Carpet dived down to the spot, landing next to the lake. Shadow jumped off and kissed the ground. If Heartless were meant to fly, he should've been a wyvern.

**"Oh hallejuah! I'm never leaving solid ground again!"** he screamed joyfully.

Terra stepped off and took shade under a tree. Surane elegantly disembarked from the magic carpet and looked around the premises. Carpet flopped down on the sand and rested.

"If we are just going to Agrabah, why did we stop out here?" she asked.

"If the guards recognize me, we could be put in prison again. This time we won't get lucky and be bailed out." Terra answered.

"Okay, fair enough. So, what's your first wish, Master Terra?"

"Not so fast. I want to hear about this genie demon business first."

Surane turned to him. The mask's eyes bore into Terra's rich sapphire ones. No one ever wanted to know about how she did her work. She thought she covered how the wishing process worked earlier.

"Simple; you make a wish and I grant it. Do this another two times and my work is done." she explained.

"No, I meant about the demon part." Terra said, slightly frustrated.

"Oh, you want a backstory..."

The woman came over to the shade as well and sat underneath the tree next to Terra. She took of her hat and put it down next to her with her cane.

"It was a long time ago. My older brother and I were walking home one night from school. He wanted to take an alley as a shortcut and I followed him. There was a gang of bandits that stopped us halfway through. One of them ordered us to give up our belongings and we could go. My brother refused and tried to fight them."

Terra scooted closer to listen better. Shadow was only half listening. Carpet still layed in the sand, resting.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"They killed him. I was next. I prayed and prayed that I would do anything to get out of there. Someone obviously heard me and cursed me to be a demon for the rest of my life. There's only one way break it."

"How?" Terra asked again. He was on the edge of his seat.

"I have to be wished to freedom. Only my true love can wish me out. It's invalid for everyone else."

The thief sat there and was consumed in his thoughts. It's amazing his head didn't hurt from thinking all day, and it was only noon! He came to a decision.

"How about I use my last wish to set you free? I'll use my first two for whatever and you can have your freedom." he smiled.

It was a good idea, Surane thought. Since she's only been found a few dozen times in the last century, this was worth a shot. And if Terra was her true love, they could live happily together forever. Now, the only thing blocking the way is if he was after a girl.

"Alright! It's a deal!" she said happily, holding out her hand to shake.

He shook her hand whole-heartedly. Surane jumped up enthusiastically with her hat and cane.

"Now then, let's get started! What is your first wish, Master?" she asked him.

"Well, there's a girl..." he started.

The genie's hope dropped like it fell off of Mount Everest. There was a girl. Dang it, oh well...at least there was no harm in trying to set her free.

"I can't make anyone fall in love, remember? I would've done it decades ago if I could." she warned.

"I know, but she's a princess and I'm a street rat." he sadly spoke.

A princess? Great, tough competition...

"I see. Well, this should be a piece of cake. Just say the magic words!" Surane grinned.

"Surane, I wish you would make me a prince!" he perked back up.

The genie held up her cane and waved it around like a wand. A cloud of blue sparkle dust grew before their eyes. She aimed the cloud at Terra after chanting a few magic words under her breath. Terra was engulfed by the cloud. Thunder rumbled inside the cloud while brief lightning strikes lit up from the inside.

"Magna luctus virtus mea, dabo pulchrum Terra vestimenta tua sicut! And now, let's see what we got!" Surane yelled, de-summoning the cloud.

When the sparkle goodness was gone, Terra was standing there in the most expensive looking prince uniform ever. The torso was covered with a buffed shirt that enhanced his body shape and muscles. The hakamas were replaced with manly pantaloons and he wore golden shoes. A hat was on his head with a large feather sticking out of it. This represented his new social status.

"You look amazing, Master Terra!" she screamed with delight.

The new prince went over to the lake and check his reflection in the water. It was true, he looked like a real prince now. Winning Iris's heart was closer than ever.

"You did an amazing job, Surane!" he said.

"Why thank you! It's nice to feel appreciated, but the work is not done! You need horses, camels, riches beyond belief, an entourage of servants, and... an alter ego name." she listed.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Prince Ali Ababwa!" she grinned.

"Sounds too common, not to mention dorky..."

"You take what you get! Another thing that's a must is a sweet ride..."

She put finger to her chin and began thinking. Her gaze wandered over to Shadow, laying in the sand with Carpet. A devious smile spread over her unmasked part of the face.

"Shadow, I think we finally found a use for you."

He bolted upright and looked at both of them with horror in his eyes. This was not gonna be good.

**"Oh no, you wouldn't!"** he screamed.

"Oh yes, I will!" she snickered.

Surane chanted a few magic words and aimed her cane at Shadow. A green cloud of smoke surrounded him and lifted him off of the ground.

"Baculus in manu baculum, in vicem hanc impia tan cum Dumbo." she spoke.

"Dumbo?" Terra asked.

"Yes, Dumbo...the elephant." she smiled evilly. "Try this on for size, Shadow."

Now standing before them was a 30 foot tall elephant with yellow eyes and black tusks. He didn't look pleased at all. Terra came forward and laughed with delight.

"Shadow, you look good. This might be a new look for you."

The elephant opened it's mouth, ready to let out his fury for this poorly chosen form. What came out was your typical elephant sound, no words at all. Shadow was taken aback. No one could hear him talk.

"I took the liberty of getting him to shut up for our ears's sake." Surane giggled.

Shadow glared at her.

"Now that we have a ride and the clothes, allow me to bring everything else!" she smiled.

Surane waved her cane around and soon the Oasis was full of Terra's new princely needs. Okay, a few things were on there just to show off. Do you think a parade of fire-jugglers, harem girls, animals, dancers, and a personal announcer is too much? Ok, Surane can do the announcer's job. Now, it's modest!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! We are on a roll!<strong>

**And for the love of god... please don't translate those magic spells... I went to google translate and they didn't translate like I wanted them to... so just leave them be... if you insist on knowing what I intended them to be then message me and i'll give you the translations...**

**Stay tuned! Another song coming up next chapter!**


	10. Prince Ali's Flashy Entrance

**Wow, chapter 10!**

**Another milestone for another story! We aren't even done yet!**

**And as of posting this, Terra's Arabian Nights story has passed 200 views! The Light of Notre Dame has gone past 500!**

**I am truly honored that I have so many people read my stories. Thank you all very much!**

**Now, if we can just get more reviews... it's another thing I would greatly appreciate! Not to complain...**

**Thanks again and please read on!**

* * *

><p>Just as the Sultan and the princess were done discussing suitors, trumpets sounded outside the palace. The servants scurried to the front door to see the excitement. Eraqus rose from his seat, prepared to follow them.<p>

"Father?" Iris said, grabbing his arm.

"Iris, stay in here for the time being. I'll so see who it is." he told her sternly.

She was just about to pout when a drumbeat started up with the fanfare. The princess ran to the balcony and looked out to the town. Iris could hear the crowds cheering and something in the distance. It seemed to be something worth a look. From judging the distance, they party seemed to be coming to the palace.

"Oh no, not another suitor..." she moaned in disgust.

Out in the streets, the crowds were piling onto the main street. Everyone was trying to get a glance at the newest stranger in town. Or should I say...prince in town. Rumors were going around that the newest royal had come to visit Agrabah, seeking the hand of the princess in marriage. Others said he was interested in buying the kingdom with a large sum that would wipe away thier taxes. I assure you the first one was right, to taxpayers disdain.

At the head of this parade was Surane in her usual happy self. As the grand marshal/personal assistant/royal visor to the prince, this was the one job she felt she could have some fun. Music began to play all around them and the genie in disguise began the song.

"Hey, clear the way in the old Bazaar. Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Come be the first, on the block, to meet his eye! Make way here he comes! Ring the bells and bang the drums! Oh you're gonna love this guy!"

As the main attraction of the parade, Terra was seated on top of the elephant Shadow in the grandest traveling throne one would ever see. He kept his chest buffed up and his arms crossed to live up to the fake princely name. Surane made sure all attention was on him by wandering through the crowds and interacting with the audience.

"Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa! Watch him flex! Show some respect, down on one knee. Now try your best to stay calm, brush off your Sunday Salaam. Come up and meet his spectacular coterie! Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa. Strong as ten regular men, definetely! He's faced the galloping hordes, a hundred bad guys with swords, and sent those goons to their Lord thanks to Prince Ali!" Surane sang.

The crowd was loving Terra already. If things continued as planned, winning over Iris and her father would be a piece of fresh paopu fruit. The song continued on thanks to the parade performers.

"He's got 75 golden camels." the men sang.

"Oh yes he does!" Surane shouted.

"Purple peacocks, he's got 53!" the women sang.

"Random number, ladies and gentleman, but still fabulous! When it comes to exotic type mammals, he's got a zoo, I'm tell you, it's a world class menagerie!"

A few harem girls joined her for this next part. They surrounded the massive elephant while they sang about 'Prince Ali'.

"Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!" Surane started.

"There's no question this Ali's alluring." the girls sang at the same time.

"That physique, how can one speak?"

"Never ordinary, never boring."

"I'm weak at the knee."

"There's just something about him that plain impresses!"

"Well, get on out to the square..."

"He is such a whiz and wonder..."

"...Adjust your veil and prepare..."

"...He's about to put my heart asunder..."

"...gawk, grovel, and stare at Prince Ali!"

"...And I absolutely love the way he dresses!"

Terra blew a kiss to all the girl, including Surane. The harem chicks fainted at the sight, but the genie had no time for that. Iris saw the ungodly action and scoffed. The parade now approached the palace. The gates were opened quickly and Surane led the way inside.

"He's got 95 white persian monkeys! To view them, he charges no fee! He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. They bow to his whim, love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!"

Terra disembarked Shadow and prepared to walk inside full of pride. Surane went over to him and quickly freshened his wardrobe before they entered the throne room. The music swelled and...

"Prince Ali, Amorous he, Ali Ababwa!"

The genie ran over to Sultan Eraqus and bowed respectfully. Xehanort and Vanitas stood at a great distance, eyeing the massive sudden crowd of people.

"We heard your princess is a sight lovely to see." Surane complimented his daughter through song.

Eraqus nodded delightfully and was impressed by the respect she showed. She then danced a quick jig with him.

"And, Master Sultan is why, we got dolled up and dropped by!" Surane grinned while professionally tossing the Sultan back to his seat.

The entourage finished the song up for everyone.

"With 60 elephants, llamas galore, with bears and lions, a brass band and more, 40 fakirs, cooks and bakers, and birds that marble on key! Please make way for Prince Ali!"

The servants and the Sultan applauded the performance. While the entourage were shown the way out, Surane and Terra stepped forward to the Sultan, bowing before his throne. Shadow and Carpet were allowed to stay inside the palace.

"Splendid! Just splendid! It was absolutely marvolous!" Eraqus cheered.

"Why, thank you, your majesty." Surane said pridefully. "And may I present my master, Prince Ali Ababwa."

"We are not deaf, we heard your song..." Xehanort spat disdainfully from across the room.

Terra stepped forward, his cape waving gently with each step. He coughed before making his voice deeper than normal.

"Your highness, I have come from afar to seek your daughter's hand in marriage." he stated.

"Prince Ali, it is a delight to meet you. I see you have quite the entertaining crowd in your kingdom." Eraqus said, shaking Terra's hand. "Meet my royal visor, Xehanort and Prince Vanitas. I wonder if you two know each other?"

Eraqus was still aware of the plan, but this was a test to see if Prince Ali was the real deal. Terra knew better than he thought.

"We must run in different circles, I'm afraid..." Terra smiled.

The visor and other fake prince came forward to the summon. Vanitas ungratefully shook Terra's hand, but Xehanort only glared at him with cold eyes. It was fine with Terra, he didn't want to get too close to the old guy anyway.

"Now then, Prince Vanitas here came days ago seeking the same prize as you. Gentlemen, I don't want this to get ugly..." Eraqus warned.

"It just did, your majesty." Vanitas growled.

This didn't scare Terra the slightest bit. Only Xehanort was his biggest worry. Surane came forward to distract the old man from looking too closely at Terra.

"Sir, I must say, you don't look a day over 49." she complimented him.

"Why thank you, young lady. It seems you have an easy job for your Master." he said, flattered.

"Surane is very good at all she does. I do mean everything." Terra complimented her.

The genie blushed a rose red and returned to her master's side. It wasn't too hard for her to be admiring Terra. She adored his personality of genuinely caring for people. The muscled body wasn't a bad extra either. She could stare at him all day.

Suddenly a door slammed and in walked the Princess of Agrabah, Iris. She eyed all of them with pure hatred. How dare they decide her future for her. Hadn't she and Eraqus discussed suitors earlier? Just because this one was the flashiest, didn't mean she would love him at first sight.

"Darling, please come here! It's so nice of you to join us!" Eraqus beckoned.

Iris steadily came forward, bottling in her anger. Terra came forward to her and kissed her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, princess. You are even lovelier than everyone described." Terra grinned.

He was tickled pink to be seeing her again. Surane noticed the slight blush in his cheeks and took note. Iris blushed very slightly at the compliment and kiss, but kept her mission in mind. The genie came forward to introduce Terra.

"Your majesty, Princess Iris. I am honored to present to you, Prince Ali Ababwa." Surane grinned, keeping her discontent inside.

"I know, it's hard to not notice your flashy items." Iris spat back.

Terra went down on one knee, still holding her dainty hand. Surane pulled out her cane secretly, in case the shady old man and the pompous prince wanted to interrupt the proposal.

"Princess Iris, I ask for your hand in marriage." he said, truthfully.

An awkward moment of silence passed between them. Iris's face seemed to be cold and concrete. Terra stayed in the position, waiting for her answer. Surane stepped in, hoping to save him.

"Well, princess, I believe there's a question on the table. What do you think of the fabulous Prince Ali?"

Iris looked at Surane for a brief moment, and turned back to Terra. She opened her mouth and spoke loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Another flashy, insensitive fraud..."

The princess yanked her hand back and walked back to her room. Terra, now disappointed, stood up and watched her leave. Surane took offense to the phrase as well. Eraqus rolled his eyes and came over to Terra while Xehanort and Vanitas snickered to themselves.

"Don't worry about that, Ali. She just needs time to cool off. Let's just say she hasn't been having a good week."

"I see.." Terra sighed.

Eraqus led Prince Ali and the others to their rooms while Xehanort and Vanitas hung out in the throne room. Neither of them were pleased.

"I don't like that, Ali dude. He's all up in here stealing my girl." Vanitas hissed.

"Just try harder, is all. I have a feeling Prince Ali won't last very long here." Xehanort urged.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, dear servant, Ali is quite a character. You might say he's a 'diamond in the rough'."

A wicked smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll be honest... i started loosing focus because the idea factory started closing on me...<strong>

**As a result, I tracked down Aladdin themed shows on youtube in an effort to get ideas... Good thing too...**

**So now, hopefully no more delays will come and I can finish the story by Friday... i hope**

**Stay tuned! A Whole New World is coming up next!**


	11. A Whole New World

**Note: Sorry about taking so long! I do have a life off the computer (shockingly) and alot of things came up at once...**

**Now we have come to my favorite part of the orginal Aladdin movie... yes, that's right...**

**The famous song...**

**A Whole New World!**

**Now then, I want to make a quick recommendation... **

**Go to youtube and look up: Aladdin A Musical Spectacular A Whole New World**

**You will not be disappointed friends! This version was specifically made for the Disneyland stage production and the sequence is breathtaking! Seriously, who would not be amazed to see Aladdin and Jasmine flying on their magic carpet OVER the audience? **

**Now I can't stop listening to that specific version! I'm gonna find the download for it...**

**While I do, enjoy A Whole New World!**

* * *

><p>Terra paced back and forth in his room. It just didn't make sense. He intended on Iris recognizing him from the start, but it's a bit hard when the person who tried to kill him was in the room. Maybe it was the hat. It covered his spikey hair that stood out, among other things. Yeah, it had to be the hat. He looked in a full view mirror. There he was, a lie. A fraud. A fake.<p>

"Are you gonna start singing a song to vent your feelings and woes?" Surane asked the fake prince with much sarcasm.

She wasn't too happy about her work being considered as 'Overdoing it'.

"No, the script called for a romantic duet next." Terra answered back.

"Oh ok..."

Surane was in an intense chess game with Carpet. The game was nearly over, if Carpet would stop taking his freaking time on every move. She sighed in disgust and got up.

"Look Master, maybe she wants a real guy who actually loves her for herself. I'm sure every prince suitor only saw her as a property or wealth to boost their status." she told him.

"But, I'm not really a prince. And I like her for being her. The wealth means nothing to me. I have to be a prince to marry her though. Geez, I just can't win here." Terra sighed.

Surane exahaled deeply. Carpet still hadn't made a move, and Terra didn't seem like he was gonna give up Iris. In truth, no one was winning tonight. Even Shadow was having a hard time adjusting to being an elephant. There never seemed to be enough food to fill the Heartless up. He sat outside of their balcony, waiting for something to do.

"Okay, why don't you try being yourself? Yeah, you probably won't get to marry her. But, it doesn't mean you can't try. Honesty goes a long way in a relationship."

"You think so?"

"I've been doing this gig for a few centuries. I know what I'm saying."

"So you know what girls like?" Terra asked, growing excited.

"Being a girl, naturally I do..." Surane pointed out.

"No, I mean romatic things that girls like. You can help me win her heart!"

The genie turned and glared at the fake prince through her mask's eyeholes. Her chances to win Terra were just downright hopeless now. Didn't mean she had to drag him down as well, one of them at least deserved happiness. Clearly, she was in no position for such a blessing. But did she have to do everything?

"Master, you're smart. You can win her over, I know it. And part of being yourself is figuring things out for yourself."

"Oh come on. You're not gonna help me?" Terra complained.

"At least try first."

"What if she doesn't like anything I do?"

"Trial and error. Keep trying till you hit a home run."

"Surane..."

"What?"

"I wish that you will help me win Iris's heart!" Terra shouted.

The genie looked at him stunned. He just made a second wish. Now, she had no choice but to help. It wasn't so bad. She could be closer to freedom, it was just one wish away.

"As you command, Master." she grinned sarcastically.

Terra smirked and watched her pull out her cane. The chess game disappeared from in front of Carpet and he flew over to Terra. Surane went out to the balcony and waved her cane with a few magic words.

"In hac nocte, luna habet inlecebram Romanorum et nubes magna et clara pro carmine. Et cadet Terra Iris May mundus totus in amore, ut Auctor nullam relinquebant." she chanted.

Suddenly, the clouds in the sky cleared up to reveal millions of stars in the dark night sky. The moon seemed to take on a luminous romantic glow. It was a beautiful night.

"Go get your girl, Master Terra. I set the scene just right for you." Surane comforted him.

"Thanks, and don't worry. I'll make your wish when I get back." He promised.

Terra jumped onto Carpet and flew up to Iris's balcony. Surane watched him fly away, and made the chess game reappear. Carpet had made a move before leaving with Terra. The only problem is, she couldn't figure out what move it was.

"I hope they don't take too long..." she muttered under her breath.

Shadow snickered at her bad luck.

* * *

><p>Princess Iris sighed for the hundreth time that night. Before Prince Ali showed up with his flashy-ness, she had already chosen a suitor to marry. It was the blonde one from before. At least that man had a face she could learn to love. Plus, he was very weathy, surely she would never know hunger. As of now, her marriage acceptance letter was on it's way to him.<p>

Rajah licked her hand tenderly, wanting some attention. Iris gently patted his head.

"You have to get used to him, okay?" she told him.

The tiger groaned discontently.

"You're still my favorite boy."

He purred at the sound of that. At least, he wouldn't be forgotten in the long run.

Outside, Terra jumped off of Carpet and stood on the railing. Through thin sheets of silk, he could see Iris sitting in a chair petting a tiger. He thought twice about doing this since there was a 300 pound feline ready to attack, but he didn't leave.

"Princess Iris?" he yelled inside.

Both Iris and Rajah looked up and saw his form on the balcony. The tiger growled with anger.

"Who's there?" Iris asked.

"It is I, Prince Ali Ababwa!" Terra responded with a deep manly voice.

"I do not want to see you! Rajah, get him!"

Instantly, the oversized cat lunged for Terra. The fake prince jumped on top of the railing again and held up his arms in defense. The tiger stopped at the railing and bared his teeth. Terra was ready to jump whether or not there was anything to catch him.

"Wait, who invited you to my private chambers?" Iris asked, coming out to the balcony.

"I...uh..." Ali stumbled.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yes! Yes, you have!" he answered quickly.

"I can't put my finger on it, but was it at the Bazaar?" Iris asked again, getting closer to Terra.

"Maybe..." Terra slyly grinned.

Iris stopped approaching him and had a disappointed look on her face. Her Terra wasn't so...egotistic.

"Nevermind, you couldn't be him. Leave before I summon the guards." Iris threatened.

"No, princess! I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You are just like all the rest, wanting to further increase your wealth and status by pulling off stunts to make me go weak in knees. I'm surprised your little servant isn't here to officially announce your arrival!"

Down on the lower floor, Surane sneezed. Back up to Iris and Terra, things clearly were not looking so hot.

"Princess, please...I'm not here to do any of that."

"And I suppose you're in love with me?" Iris shouted back. "You can just take a flying leap off of the balcony for all I care!"

Terra looked over at the railing and back at her. If he did jump for it, Carpet would catch him either way. This could be interesting.

"Very well, princess. As you wish." he said sadly.

Iris watched him jump on top of the railing. Her eyes filled with fear. He looked down and saw Carpet in position. Terra took a step off and fell down. Iris screamed and ran for the railing.

"ALI!"

He popped back up in front of her with a stupid grin on his face.

"You called?"

Iris had the right to smack the living daylights out of him. If she wasn't fascinated at how he was still there and not squashed on the ground, she would do it too.

"How are you doing that?" she asked.

"A flying carpet." Terra answered non-chalantly.

He flew over the balcony and hovered in front of her. Iris examined the fabric with great interest. Rajah backed away from the strange object.

"You were worried about me." he stated.

Iris said nothing and was about to walk away.

"Hey, why don't we fly around on the carpet? You get out of the palace and see the world. Please?" Terra asked her.

She twirled a bit of her red hair with her finger, thinking about the offer.

"Is it safe?" she asked, nervous.

"Of course it is. Please, I don't want your wealth or your kingdom. I just want a chance to talk to you. Please? Do you trust me?" Terra asked holding out a hand.

That was it. Now, she was sure. Prince Ali had something to do with Terra for sure. Now was the chance to figure it out.

"Yes..." she slyly replied, taking his hand.

Once she had boarded the carpet, it took off at an amazing speed. The palace was behind them soon enough and the entire city of Agrabah lied ahead. They zoomed over the gates and dived into the city of lights. Terra held her close so she didn't fall off. Iris didn't mind at all. She was currently preoccupied with taking in the scenery. Terra sang.

"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, when did you last let you heart decide?"

They flew by a flowerbed and Terra picked a red rose for her. Iris was touched by the act.

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride! A whole new world!"

Carpet flew above the clouds and swooped left and right. By now, Agrabah was far behind them.

"A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

Iris smiled and sang as well.

"A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But now from way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

They flew down to a flock of doves over France. There was a sea of lights below them. Notre Dame stood not far away and Carpet zoomed inbetween the two towers. Terra sang.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world!" She started.

"Don't you dare close your eyes."

"A hundred thousand things to see."

Now, they flew past Egypt. Someone was carving a face on a sphinx. When the person saw the carpet go by, a chunk of the nose dropped. Iris and Terra laughed.

"Hold your breath, it gets better." he sang.

"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be."

"A whole new world."

"Every turn, a surprise."

"With new horizons to pursue..."

"Every moment gets better..."

Now, they passed Greece. They now sang together.

"I'll chase them everywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you."

Terra grabbed an apple from a tree and handed it to her. She took the apple and used the opportunity to get a good look at his face. It was too romantic a moment to be mad right now. In fact, she was rather happy it was Terra.

"A whole new world." he sang.

"A whole new world." she repeated.

"That's where we'll be..."

"That's where we'll be..."

"Thrilling chase..."

"A wondrous place..."

"For you and me..." they sang together again.

The Carpet flew them all the way to China and landed on top of the Emperor's palace. Nearby, fireworks were being set off in many colors. The lovebirds sat there and watched it all. Carpet took an opportunity to rest after that enduring flight. He needed it, he still had to take them home.

Iris laid her head on Terra's shoulder. He smiled to himself, happy that he finally got his chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a long chapter... Unfortunately, the 8th chapter still takes the record for longest chapter...that's okay...<strong>

**Again, sorry for taking a long time to upload... But now it's the weekend and i won't be back till sunday night or monday...**

**Have fun and stay tuned!**

**And good luck to all of you who have their first day Monday! Don't be strangers!**


	12. Terra's Identity and Promise Breaking

**How is everyone doing?**

**Ok so I lied... I updated before Monday... yay...**

**I hope everyone's first day goes well...**

**If it doesn't go so well, don't worry it will get better because whatever you've done people will forget in roughly 3 weeks...**

**We are roughly 3/4ths done! It might get a little hard to follow from this point on but don't worry!**

**if anyone has trouble reading this then please message me and i'll fix it!**

**Oh, and leave a review if it isn't too much trouble!**

**Read on! **

* * *

><p>Once the fireworks had ended, Iris still had her head on Terra's shoulder and his arm was around her back. They watched the night sky and the enchanting moon for awhile.<p>

"Ali, this is the second most romantic night of my life. I'm glad we shared this moment together."

Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Second? What is your first?" he asked.

"Oh, just a night with a guy I met in the Bazaar..." she mumbled.

"Was he another suitor?"

"Actually, no... He was a peasant. But, he's been put to death." she fake cried.

Terra sighed deeply and held her closer. Apparently, Surane was right after all. He was better off being himself than some stupid prince. Talk about a wish wasted. Iris stifled a fake tear, hoping that Prince Ali would reveal himself to be Terra.

"Well, not really."

Iris looked up at him and wiped her eyes. Terra took of his hat and the signature spikey brown locks came out. The princess gasped and touched his hair gently.

"Terra?" she asked.

"Yeah... it's me..." he grinned sheepisly.

Princess Iris hugged him around his neck, crying happily on his shoulder. Terra wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her back. Suddenly, she leaned back and slapped him clear across the face. It took a minute for Terra to adjust himself. What just happened?

"Um...ow?" he asked, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Iris cried, this time for real.

"The states that you must marry-"

"I KNOW WHAT THE LAW SAYS!" she yelled at him.

"I really don't see what's wrong here..."

"I already sent a marriage acceptance letter to one of the suitors! I'm engaged!" she cried louder.

Terra looked down. He was too late. If he had just came forward sooner, Iris would marry him. Now, she was promised to another man. All of this had been for nothing. Two wasted wishes. Wait, maybe there was a chance...

"I know how to fix this..." he stated.

"How? Unless you have some unnatural force of power to make the letter disappear, then I don't see a way out." Iris argued.

"That's it! I do have a force of power that can make it happen!"

"What?" Iris was confused.

Terra whistled for Carpet. It came flying to them and they both hopped on. It flew to the palace at top speed while Terra tried to explain everything for Iris.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Surane was toying with the chess game that wasn't finished. Her friends had been gone for a good few hours and watching Shadow trying to eat food was getting boring. Clearly, her magic had worked to make a romantic scene, or else Terra would be back and feeling dejected. Which was fine by her...<p>

It's not that she wanted the worst for him. She wanted a crack at him. Being stuck in a lamp for the last few centuries leaves one very lonely. Seeing a guy after hundreds of years would put some hope in you. Terra could be her ticket to freedom and having her normal life back.

Surane thought deeply about what to do when she would get her life back. Of course, she would be poor and homeless right of the bat. And what a start that would be! She could fend for herself without magic. It was one of her goals she wanted to try. Then maybe she could fall in love and have children and a real family!

"Oh yeah..." she remembered.

If Terra's wish set her free, then he was her true love. Then they could live happily ever after with a family and everything. But there was a chance, he would still go for Iris. What wasn't there to love about the princess? From what Terra told her, she was nice, sweet, kind, everything a princess should be. Not to mention fashionable and weathly. She is the treasure trove of women. Everything men wanted in a girl. How could Surane compete with that when Terra would set her free?

"Life's not fair..." she sighed.

It really wasn't... What if Terra wasn't her true love? Then he could be with Iris... But, Surane would be stuck in the lamp for who knows how long. Doomed for another century or two to serve anyone who found her lamp.

The genie took off her mask and laid it on the table. It had been a long time since she wanted to cry, and now was one of those times. It would be shameful to cry infront of her master, so now was the best time. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them on her black sleeve. Looking up, she saw the white king's chess piece next to the black queen's piece. Surane gently touched the king's piece and moved it closer to black queen. Could she still have a chance with Terra?

"I can show you the world..." she sang silently to herself. "Shining...shimmering...splendid..."

The white king and black queen touched each other. Two different people had as much as any other person to be together.

"Would you share...a whole new world... with...me?" Surane sang, up until the last word.

She admit it...Surane loved Terra. There was no denying it. But before she could sing a song to vent her feelings, Carpet came zooming in with Terra and Iris.

"Master?" she said, shocked.

Terra looked at Surane and saw her eyes for the first time. They looked like pieces of pure coal. It matched her black outfit, but something about her eyes stood out from anything else about her. Terra fought off a blush at her beautiful face and addressed her.

"Surane? You're not wearing your mask?" he said with a happy surprise.

The genie gasped. She forgot all about it. Surane fumbled with the mask before finally putting it on. Her face was red with embarassment. Terra had a thought to stop her from putting it on, but he couldn't say it before she put it on. Moving on...

"She's a genie?" Iris said, shocked as well.

Terra nodded happily.

"Yes, she is! She can fix all of this!" he said.

Surane came over, stunned that the princess knew her true identity. Carpet passed out on the floor and for once looked like an actual rug.

"Fix what?" The genie asked, pulling out her cane.

"I'm gonna use my last wish to make the marriage agreement letter disappear before Iris's suitor finds it. Then she and I can be together." Terra explained.

Surane could barely believe her ears. Terra really wanted to spend his life with Iris. It was over. She's was gonna be a genie forever.

"So, you're breaking your promise?" Surane asked, before he could make the official wish.

"What promise?" he asked.

"The one where you promised to free me..." she said, on the verge of tears.

Terra had a shocked look over his face immediately. He DID forget about the promise. Terra came over to Surane and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Surane, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll give the lamp to another man and he can try to free you." he said.

"Are you gonna break that promise too?" she cried, backing away from him.

"No, no, I won't. Please, Surane, you need to understand. I'm in love with Iris." he tried to explain.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. Thanks to you, I never will." she snapped back.

Surane crossed the room and stood next to her lamp. Tear streaks came out of her mask and her magic was considerably weak. The lamp produced a puff of smoke and sent Surane back inside. Terra ran over, trying to stop her from leaving but he was too late. Surane wouldn't come out of her lamp for anything. He picked up the lamp and stared at it.

"Terra..." Iris spoke softly to him.

"It's my fault. I did promise her freedom. Now, I'm just a big jerk for lying to both of you and breaking promises..."

"That may be true, but it's okay. I'll send servants to get the letter back. Use the wish to help her. I don't mind at all."

"No, that's the thing. Only her true love can wish her to freedom. If it works for me, then I'm her true love. Not yours."

Iris sighed and hugged Terra. She didn't want to loose him now, especially after she got him back. But promises were promises, he had to help her. If Surane was willing to let it go, she would personally help her find her true love. It would be tough for the genie in the end.

"Terra darling, lets go eat something and leave Surane to her thoughts." she offered.

"Yeah, I guess it's the best thing to do for now." he agreed.

The fake prince put the mother-of-pearl lamp down on a nightstand and left the room with Iris.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! We are getting to our ending!<strong>

**Keep a close eye on this story folks! We are close to the end and it's full steam ahead from here on out!**

**Stay tuned!**


	13. Surane's New Masters

**I don't have really anything to say today...**

**Iris is own by Silver Magician of Chaos**

**...**

**Seriously, nothing to say... I have a headache...**

**Have a good first day of school people!**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>In the dining room, Terra, Iris, Xehanort, Vanitas, and Sultan Eraqus were eating a big dinner. Due to the little arguement earlier, Terra was completely silent and not eating a bite of his food. Since Xehanort and Vanitas still hated Prince Ali's guts, they were quiet as well. Iris tried to get things lively by starting up a conversation, but it failed. Eraqus looked at his dinner guests with confusion.<p>

"Did something happen that I need to know about?"

No one said a thing. Vanitas excused himself to leave. He went upstairs, opposite direction of his own room.

"What's with the long faces? We should be celebrating! Iris is to be getting married soon!" Eraqus announced happily.

Still, no one was happy. Even Iris didn't like the sound of being married. She would need to tell him sooner or later, but now seemed like the right time.

"Father, I don't want to marry." she stated nervously.

The Sultan's eyes grew wide. He clutched his chest like a heartattack was coming. Did his daughter really not want to get married? Would there be no heir to the throne after all? Would he not be a grandfather?

"W-what?" he asked.

"I want to marry Terra instead." she said.

At that instant, her hands flew to her mouth. She revealed Terra's true identity to her father and the royal visor. Xehanort smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"Terra? Who's that? What land does he hail from?" Eraqus asked, relieved that he might be a grandfather yet.

Said person raised his hand meekly. The Sultan blinked and looked at Terra with more confusion. What was going on?

"But wait, that's Prince Ali. He's the prince of...of..." Eraqus started, not remembering exactly he came from.

Xehanort stood up from his seat and went to the Sultan's side. A happy smile was on his face. The plan was coming along nicely.

"Allow me to explain, your highness. You see, Terra here is actually the most notorious thief in Agrabah. I used him to get inside the Cave of Wonders while Vanitas tried to win Iris's heart. From what it seems, Terra found the magic lamp I have been looking for and used one of his wishes to become Prince Ali. Once he was a prince, he tried to win the heart of your daughter so he could be a real prince and take over Agrabah. He has been deceiving all of us for the ultimate prize: A place of royalty."

Terra looked at Xehanort with pure hatred. That was Xehanort's plan. It finally made sense. Xehanort wanted Agrabah for himself. He was using Vanitas to help achieve the goal.

"That's a lie!" Terra shouted.

"Is it really, Terra? Was getting Iris to fall for you very hard?" Vanitas yelled, coming back down the stairs with something behind his back.

Terra couldn't say anything. He did get help to have Iris fall in love with him. But, he never wanted to take Agrabah over. He only wanted Iris.

"I...um..." he stumbled.

Iris backed away from the thief. Xehanort's accusations didn't sound crazy at the moment. But Terra was so caring and understanding before becoming a prince. Did Terra really want Agrabah instead of her?

"Terra? Is he telling the truth?" she asked him.

"No. I did all of this just to have you, Iris. He's lying to you." Terra tried to explain.

Vanitas came down to Xehanort and pull out the lamp for all to see. Eraqus looked at the lamp like it was a treasure. Terra was shocked. He forgot to hide the lamp somewhere after the little fight with Surane.

"No..." Terra whispered.

Xehanort held the lamp in his hand and gave it a long rub. A sparkly smoke came out of the spout and Surane was right next to Vanitas in an instant. The first person in her point of view was Terra.

"If you think you can just apologize for forgetting your promise, well it won't work! You better get on your knees and beg if you think I'll forgive you." she spat at him.

Surane saw the shocked look on Terra's face and looked around. She noticed the lamp in Xehanort's posession and gasped. Xehanort grinned with pleasure.

"Now, then, if your through?" he said.

The genie nodded meekly.

"Let's have the first wish shall we? I wish I rule on high as Sultan!" he yelled triumphantly.

Eraqus gasped. Terra ran to Surane and tried to pull her cane away. She fought back, against her will. Vanitas pushed Terra out of the way, threatening him with a keyblade.

"Surane, don't do it!" Terra yelled.

"I'm sorry, Terra, I have no choice. A genie must obey it's master." She sadly commented.

The genie turned to her new master and pointed her cane at him. Xehanort outstretched his arms, ready for the spell.

"Agrabah do Xehanort praepositorum." she chanted.

A blinding light overcame the room. A mysterious force stripped Eraqus of his royal clothes and replaced them with peasant clothing. The force went over to Xehanort and dressed him in the most flashiest clothing ever. The light faded away. Iris ran to her father and held his arm. Terra looked at Surane again. She was taking her mask off. The black charcoal eyes came out again, but they were sorry and sad.

Terra realized at that moment that it wasn't Iris he wanted anymore. It was Surane. Something about her troubled life made him want to protect her. Her personality made him smile. This sad look in her eyes filled him with rage. He wanted her to be happy and he cursed himself for not wishing her free sooner. There was one last thing to do, get the lamp back to make the wish.

"Xehanort, you vile betrayer!" Eraqus shouted at his ex-visor.

"That's Sultan to you, Eraqus!" Vanitas yelled at him.

Surane stood there in the middle of it all. She waited for her new master to make his next wish. She wanted to run to Terra and protect him from Vanitas, but she couldn't.

"Now then, you all will bow to me!" Xehanort thundered.

"We will never bow to you!" Iris shot back.

Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed extremely dark. Darkness swallowed the palace and the room was an evil red glow. Xehanort was not happy at the moment. The lamp in his hands were being threatened of being crushed under his death grip.

"If you do not bow before your new Sultan, you will make you bow!" he yelled.

He turned to Surane with an unhealthy glow in his eyes. The genie backed away in fear of what he might wish for now.

"Genie, I wish for Eraqus, Iris, and Terra to-" he started.

Suddenly, Vanitas came forward and snatched the lamp out of his master's hands. Vanitas also looked a bit on the crazy side. He held the lamp greedily and looked at Surane.

"I get my three wishes for finding the damn lamp! Genie, I wish for Iris to fall in love with me!" he yelled pointing at the princess.

Eraqus stepped forward and shielded his daughter from Surane. Terra ran between her and Vanitas, ready to tackle either one of them.

"Um, Master, there's a few rules. I can't make anyone fall in love with another person..." she said shyly.

"There are rules?" Xehanort questioned.

"Yes, sirs. I also can't bring people from the dead and give you more wishes. Those are the rules." she recited.

Vanitas and Xehanort looked at each other. It took a few minutes for the same idea to cross their minds. There was a loophole.

"Could I wish for all rules to be broken?" Vanitas asked with a smile on his face.

Shock spread over Surane's face. Not even she thought of it as an option. With all the rules broken, she could oppose her masters, they could do whatever the heck they wanted, and all hell could break loose if they wished it so. Terra realized this fact too. He had to get the lamp away from them and fast.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Vanitas cheered. "Genie, I wish all the genie rules were broken!"

With a clap of thunder, the lamp in his hands shuddered violently. Surane screamed in invisible pain and dropped to the ground. Terra rushed to her side and held her head. The lamp stopped moving and she breathed heavily. The wish was granted.

"Genie, I wish I was the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Xehanort commanded her, now holding the lamp.

"Xehanort do potentiae super universum." Surane chanted against her will.

The old man was hit with a lightning ray and covered in electricity. Power filled his body rapidly like a battery being charged. Vanitas laughed evilly.

"Now then, bow to me!" the ex-visor commanded Iris and Eraqus.

A sparkly red cloud covered the father and daughter as they fell to their knees. Rajah came running into the room and pounced at Xehanort. The old man shot some magic at the beast and it transformed into a kitten. Terra ran at Xehanort with full speed. The sorcerer trapped the thief in a magical barred cage.

"Prince Ali, so it is he, but not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips with reality. You can't escape from your past, even lies won't come to last! Say hello to the fake Prince Ali!" he sang.

With a flick of his finger, Terra was back in his original black shirt and tan hakamas. Outside, Shadow turned back into a shadow heartless. Surane got up and tried to attack Xehanort herself. He blasted her with lightning and sent her falling down, landing on her shoulder. She yelled out in pain. Terra fought with the cage while watching Surane get beat up. Xehanort continued singing.

"So Ali turns out to be merely Terra. Just a con, need I go on? Just take it from me...his personality flaws give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip. His assests frozen, the venue choosen is the ends of the earth!"

Suddenly, Terra's cage became a rocket. Shadow appeared next to him, shocked at the transformation. Surane tried to get up and stop Xehanort. Vanitas had the lamp now and he looked at Surane with an evil look in his eye.

"Genie, I wish you will never again try to thwart Xehanort's spells."

She stopped moving instantly. All Surane could do now was watch as the rocket blasted off into the sky. A few tears slid down her cheeks.

Eraqus and Iris watched the rocket disappear into the sky. Any hope of escaping this nightmare was long gone now. Carpet flew off at top speed after the rocket. Xehanort casted a spell to transform the entire palace to his liking. Once it was complete, he grabbed Surane's arm and dragged her to the throne room. The old man had Eraqus and Iris come inside the room with Vanitas.

"You are now my servant forever! Prepare for the next thousand years in slavery!" he laughed at Surane.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter started off rather slow... now it's filled with action!<strong>

**My headache's gone now and I'll try to finish the rest of the story TODAY!**

**That's right! TODAY!**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. A Finale Fit for a Sultan

**Woot! Woot!**

**Our grand finale is coming up!**

**Don't let me waste your time!**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>Terra's rocket cage landed him up at the North Pole. The cage shattered upon impact, sending him and Shadow flying in different directions. The thief landed on his stomach with a thud. The snow falling from the sky started burying him up. He grunted while getting up. The wind whipped around him and blasted cold air into his face. You could barely see a thing out here.<p>

"Shadow?" he yelled into the wind.

His voice carried on away from the direction he shouted. A thick breath of steam came out of his mouth. The wind tried to knock him over at every second. He thought he heard a voice in the distance.

**"Terra!"** it shouted.

He stumbled along the snow bank heading for the noise. In a heap of snow in front of him, he saw a black antenne flopping around against the white snow. Terra rushed forward and pushed the snow away.

"It's all my fault, I should've freed Surane like I promised her." he said.

Images of her getting hurt filled his mind. It filled him with an overflowing rage that made him want to kill something. The sad charcoal eyes she had made him feel sad too. He never wanted Surane to feel that way again. There was no time to waste, they needed to get back before something else happened to all of them.

"You okay?" he asked Shadow.

The creature barely nodded his head and shivered against the wind. Terra stuffed him under his black shirt and started walking up the snow dune. In the sky, Carpet spotted him walking along and flew down to him.

"Carpet!" Terra shouted happily.

The shout was a bit too loud. It echoed all around them. Soon, a deep rumbling was heard. They weren't on a dune, it was a mountian! An avalanche started to roll down the mountian. Carpet picked up Terra and Shadow and zoomed into the air. They watched the heaps of snow slide down.

"Back to Agrabah! Let's go!" Terra shouted.

Carpet picked up speed and flew to said destination.

* * *

><p>Inside the throne room, Xehanort was sitting in his rightful place while Surane sat next to him, chained to the throne. Iris was sitting next to her father, with Vanitas eyeing her body like a creeper. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.<p>

Xehanort was doing the same thing to Surane as she wasn't looking at him. He loved her young bodily curves and tight but comfortable clothing hugging it. It was very tempting to touch her, but he kept control over himself. It was far more interesting to see Vanitas lust over the princess.

"Genie..." he said.

Surane looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He grinned at that fear and lustfully caressed her shoulder. She was disgusted at his actions.

"I wish that Iris and Vanitas were dressed for their wedding." he spoke aloud.

The genie looked at the both of them and snapped her fingers. Iris was suddenly in a beautiful white wedding gown, trimmed with black roses. Her vibrant red hair was pulled up to a wedding bun. Vanitas and Eraqus were changed into average black tuxedoes. Surane decorated the room like a chapel as well. She turned to her master.

"You just have to do the rest..." she said in a sad tone.

"Oh, I plan to..." he snickered, meaning his words in more ways than one.

Vanitas forced Iris down the aisle and in front of Xehanort. She fought back with everything she had, but it was no use. Eraqus nearly attacked Vanitas for treating his daughter so roughly, but Xehanort put magical chains on him at the last minute.

"Stop fiends!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked over to see Iris's real fiance. He was blonde and a bit short but was the perfect height for Iris. His clothing was royally white and black with a redish tint. He came forward with a keyblade in hand.

"Who is this fool?" Vanitas asked.

"I am Prince Ventus! I am here to rescue my bride from your filthy hands." Ven shouted angrily.

Terra, Shadow, and Carpet snuck in from the roof of the palace. They wandered the corridors before finally reaching the throne room. Sliding down the banister while Ven made his entrance, Terra quietly ran behind the throne and waited for the right moment. Shadow and Carpet flew down to Eraqus. Surane noticed Terra hide behind the throne and whispered so only Terra could hear.

"You came back..." she cried happily.

He smiled to her and almost came around to hug her. This plan had better work for both of their sakes.

"I won't ever break a promise to you again. I love you." he whispered back.

Surane's eyes welled up with tears of joy. He did love her! It was a dream come true. It didn't matter anymore who was her true love, though she hoped now that it was Terra. She held in her happiness in case Xehanort saw her.

Speaking of which, the old man was laughing at Prince Ventus. Vanitas came over for the lamp to held aid this fight. One wish would end it for sure. Xehanort held the lamp away from the boy and it was just a few feet from Terra.

"I think I want to see this fight done the right way." Xehanort chuckled.

Vanitas hissed at him.

"I got the freakin' lamp and I deserve my wishes too!"

"Everything in life can't be handed to you, dear boy. Fight this Prince Ventus and defend your woman like a real man!" Xehanort argued.

"She's not even worth a fight! Give me the lamp!"

"You aren't even worth your life!"

Vanitas backed away, hurt by his master's words. Everyone else felt sorry for him at that moment. Terra was getting ready to snatch the lamp from Xehanort.

"Genie, I wish that you will kill off Van-" the old man started.

The wish was interrupted by a swift punch to the face. It was invalid since Vanitas's name wasn't fully spoken. If there was a person named Van in the room, he would be dead now.

The punch was delivered by Terra from behind. The lamp dropped to the ground and Vanitas dove for it.

"Don't you ever make her do you filthy work!" Terra growled at the old man.

Vanitas held the lamp above his head. Now, he had control over Surane.

"Nobody move or I will send Surane to kill you!" he shouted to everyone.

The room was completely still. Xehanort glared at his ex-servant and gestured to him. The next wish caught everyone by surprise.

"Genie, I wish you were free from being a genie demon!" Vanitas yelled.

And literally, nothing happened. No cloud of smoke or sparkley dust appeared out of nothing. It was still quiet and dark as it was before. Surane didn't feel different.

"Why isn't it working?" Vanitas asked.

"You're not her true love." Terra answered.

Suddenly, Iris came from behind and knocked Vanitas to the ground. The lamp slid across the floor to Ventus. The prince picked up the strange item and examined it carefully. Everyone watched to see what he would do.

"Who does this belong to?" he asked.

Surane yelled at him from across the room.

"Make a wish and I will grant it!"

Ventus caught on and rubbed the lamp. Everyone held their breath for his wish.

"I wish that-" he started.

An invisible force knocked him to the ground and made the lamp fly into Xehanort's outstretched hand. Iris ran over to the prince and tried to help him up. The old man laughed evilly and grabbed Surane's chains.

"You fools! I am the most powerful man in the world! Just you watch as I take over the universe! Hahahaha!" he laughed.

"Actually... you're not the most powerful man in the world..." Terra said nervously.

Xehanort looked at the thief with raging anger in his eyes. He let go of Surane and walked towards Terra.

"What do you mean by that, you filth?"

"Surane is a genie demon. She gave you power and with one wish from any of us, we can take it away from you. Face it, you're just second best!" Terra spat in his face.

The sorcerer thought long and hard about what he had said. Xehanort glanced over at Surane who was shivering with fear. Of course he was right. Surane was more powerful than him. There was one way to fix this problem.

"Genie, my next wish. I wish to be an all powerful genie!" he commanded.

Surane pointed the cane to the old man and another lightning bolt flew out. It hit Xehanort square in the chest and transformed him into a tuxedoed, younger, handsome, man. His bald head now had long silvery locks and his body was muscular.

"The power! The absolute power!" he roared.

Surane's lamp fell out of his hand and clanged against the floor. No one was rushing after it. Everyone was too focused on the powerful man growing stronger by the minute. The chains on Surane disappeared instantly. Terra rushed over to her and helped her stand up. Ventus held Iris close to him. Vanitas was by himself.

"What have you done?" Surane asked Terra.

"Trust me..." he assured her.

The new Xehanort laughed evilly, unaware that a black lamp was being conjured just behind him. Terra ran forward and held the lamp in his hand.

"The universe is mine to command!" Xehanort yelled in triumph.

"Not so fast, Xehanort! You wanted to be a genie, and you've got it!" Terra yelled to him.

Xehanort looked at Terra and saw the new black lamp in his hands. His face registered shock. That was the one downside of being a genie; you were the slave.

"No!" he shouted.

Terra summoned him to the lamp. A dark black twister emerged from the black lamp's spout and swallowed Xehanort in. He couldn't hold on to anything and soon was trapped inside.

Everyone in the room cheered for Terra. Surane hugged him and he hugged her back. Iris, Ven, and Eraqus came forward to them. Vanitas sat on the ground stunned at everything that just happened. But, in the end he was happy he was a free man. Shadow hugged Terra's leg and Carpet flew around wildly.

All around the happy people, the palace was changed back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well people... we are almost done!<strong>

**Just one chapter left!**

**Stay tuned!**


	15. A Happy Ending in Agrabah

**Here we are... our happy ending!**

**What awaits the fate of our characters?**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>Xehanort's lamp was disposed of rather quickly. Surane teleported it to the Cave of Wonders in a snap. Since the medallion to open the cave was destoryed, it would be a long time before someone would find that lamp.<p>

Surane picked up her mother-of-pearl lamp. It was a little scratched up and dirth from it's harsh treatment, but she could fix it in a jiffy. Right now, they were focused on something else.

Iris had taken down her hair bun and let the red hair hang on her shoulders. Ventus stood faithfully next to her with pride. Eraqus was smiling, happy that he was Sultan again and his daughter had a suitor. Vanitas looked around at everyone, unaware of what to do.

"Vanitas, thanks for trying to free me." Surane said sweetly.

"Oh, it's nothing...literally. I'm just sorry you weren't freed sooner." he apologized.

The genie came forward and placed the lamp in his hands. He held it with speculation.

"You can have one wish for helping us." Surane smiled.

Vanitas smiled back and rubbed the lamp gently. Terra laid a hand on Surane's shoulder while everyone waited for the wish.

"I wish I had my true love."

Surane waved her cane and a beautiful woman appeared next to him. She had short black hair and soft blue eyes. Her face as round and cute with a small nose. Vanitas was instantly in love.

"Hi..." the girl said nervously.

"...hi..." he breathed back.

The two instantly hit it off. Vanitas led her out of the palace after thanking Surane and Terra for their help. He returned the lamp to Surane.

Iris and Ventus smiled at the happy couple and looked at each other. The princess walked over to Terra and grinned sheepishly.

"So, Terra I hope you understand... I'm in love with someone else..." she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I am too." he said, hugging Surane close to him.

Iris smiled at them and went back to Ven. He immediately got down on one knee and pulled out a large ring with a diamond stone.

"Princess Iris of Agrabah, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, silly. I love you." she replied.

They shared a deep and passionate kiss. Eraqus cried onto his sleeve. He could finally be a grandfather. Terra turned to his love and touched the lamp in her hands. She smiled at him, her black eyes sparkling.

"Surane, I think I know what to do now."

"I hope so..."

"A whole new world... with new horizons to pursue..." he sang slowly. "I'll chase them anywhere...there's time to spare..."

Tears welled up in Surane's eyes.

"Would you share...a whole new world... with...me?" he sang, execept for the last word.

The genie put the lamp in his hands and kissed him on the cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I would. Just make the last wish for us..." she said.

Suddenly, Shadow came up to them and touched the lamp with his claw.

**"Now wait a second, can I get some credit here? I wasn't being an elephant for free you know!" **

"I think you're right, Shadow." Surane agreed. "What would you like?"

Shadow took the lamp in his hands and rubbed the living daylights out of it.

**"I wish for a mate! A nice girl who can laugh at my jokes and be smart and cunning!**"

With a snap of her fingers, a sexy shadow heartless appeared next to him. She batted her eyes at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Terra reclaimed the lamp before Shadow walked off with it.

Without hesitation, Terra yelled out loud so everyone could hear his final wish.

"Surane, I wish you were free from your curse forever!"

Suddenly, the lamp floated out of his hand and flew towards Surane. It emitted a silvery sparkle smoke that enveloped Surane from head to foot. It swirled around her and lit up the entire room. Slowly, it lifted her off of the ground. It swirled faster and faster. The smoke suddenly exploded the room with bright sparkles and Surane was covered in light. Her form drifted down to the ground in front of Terra.

Now, she was wearing a plain white sundress. Her heels were now white flat shoes. The some of the thick black hair was pulled back into a barette and it all curled beautifully. Terra lightly touched her cheek, amazed at her beauty.

"Terra, you did it!" Surane cried happily.

She flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away and kisses her pink lips. The kiss was long and passionate beyond belief. Iris and Ventus kissed again as well. Surane's lamp laid on the floor, lifeless forevermore.

Once the kissing had stopped, Eraqus approached Terra and Surane.

"I must thank you both for getting rid of Xehanort. But now I am one advisor short. Terra if you would accept the offer, I would be most appreciative."

Ventus nodded to them.

"Yeah, I might need some help ruling Agrabah when Iris and I are on the throne."

Iris looked at Surane with hopeful eyes.

"Plus, I can always use an assistant." she suggested.

Both Terra and Surane nodded. They were nice offers, and they would accept them. For now though, they wanted time alone together.

"We appreciate the offers. If it's okay with all of you, we want some time to ourselves. You understand, right?" Surane asked.

All three of the royals nodded in agreement. Love was in the air and no one was passing this opportunity up. Ventus kissed Iris once more and put the engagement ring on her finger. Terra scooped up Surane in his arms and swung her around romantically.

"I can show you the world..." he sang to her.

"Indescribable feeling..." she sang after him.

They kissed one more time. Carpet swooped down and picked them up, flying out of the palace and into Agrabah.

* * *

><p>"And that's the end, my friends." Axel said, finishing up the story.<p>

The audience that had gathered to hear the story clapped. A few moaned because it was the end. One of the children looked at the lamp and back at the red-headed peddler.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"Child, don't you know what 'The End' means?" Axel asked.

"But did they get married?" a little girl asked.

"I'm sure they did, sweetie." he answered.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Axel held the mother-of-pearl lamp above his head for all to see.

"And I start the selling price at 20,000 munny!" he yelled.

It didn't take long for people to start bidding on the lamp. The price reached all the way up to 120,000 munny before a certain black haired woman approached the peddler.

"Excuse me, Axel. Isn't that my property you are trying to sell?" she asked politely.

"Ah, no... not yours. It's mine." he answered not looking at the woman.

"Are you sure? It looks alot like mine and my lamp did go missing a few days ago..." she trailed.

Axel turned and saw it was Surane standing there, in modest royal clothing. He shrieked in fright and immediately handed the lamp to her. The ex-genie took the lamp and walked over to her husband, standing on the other side of the audience.

"I got it back safe and sound, dear." she smiled.

"That's good. I was starting to miss that old lamp." Terra grinned.

They both winked at Axel before heading back to the palace. Now that their shopping was done, they had the afternoon to relax. In their private quarters, they dropped off all of their belongings and headed to the bedroom. Terra wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Isn't it a little early for this?" she asked.

"Maybe..." he smiled, kissing her beautiful face.

They traveled over to the bed and sat down next to each other. Terra fiercely attacked her lips and attempted to pull of her top. Before he even touched the silk, she pulled him down on top of her kissing his face. Surane felt a some poking in her thigh.

"It doesn't take much when I'm around you, Surane. I always wish to share these moments with you the rest of our lives." he romantically suggested.

She cupped his face with her hands and stared into his sapphire eyes. They were beautiful to look at, like a diamond hiding in his soul. Surane smiled.

"Wish granted..." she whispered.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading everyone!<strong>

**It's been a great pleasure to write this story for you and I hope you get a chance to check out my other stories!**

**Oh, and Silver Magician of Chaos's stories too!**

**Thank you all so much again!**

**See ya in another story!**


End file.
